She kills my EGO
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Longfic• En su apatía por la vida, para Hino no hay nada que merezca su atención, incluído el idol-diva de Three Lights. Obligados a converger, el juego comienza. Ella despierta a su entorno, él entra a un mundo que no conocía antes. •Rei/Yaten• •Usagi/Seiya• •Post-Stars•
1. Recording 001

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 001.

.

Sus labios enmarcaron una sonrisa lastimosa por la ironía cruel que permeaba la suerte de Arturo Cova, sus ojos violáceos podían observar con claridad las llamaradas naranjas alzarse entre los escombros de la casa de Fidel Franco, quien con sus propias manos le había encendido fuego en señal de despecho. ¿Podía aquel acto justificarse bajo la premisa del amor, escudarse en ese sentimiento arrebatado que ciega, enfurece y conduce a ratos –a veces prolongados- a la demencia? ¿Habría algo tan intenso como eso, algo tan impetuoso?

El aroma del café cargado le recordó a Rei su existencia, demandándole la atención que desde un inicio le correspondía. Abandonó la edición levemente maltrecha de _"La Vorágine"_ y bebió de la taza color ámbar, permitiendo a sus ojos vagar por la estancia y el cristal transparente de la ventana. Las sensaciones de la reciente lectura seguían bailando en su consciencia, desvaneciéndose entre la dosis de cafeína que ingería a tragos, desaturdiéndola del río de preguntas que se arremolinaron en torno al paradero de Alicia y _la niña_ Griselda.

Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Minako estaba retrasada como siempre y ahora por veinte minutos, tal parecía que cada periodo de tiempo le aumentaba cinco minutos a su rango de demora. Dudó en volver a su lectura, pero en vez de ello se entretuvo en la contemplación del panorama tras la ventana. Comenzaba a nublarse. Si no veía llegar a Aino en diez minutos, se largaría sin ella.

Se cruzó de brazos y pestañeó al atisbar en el cruce de la calle un rostro conocido, ese conjunto de rasgos que desfilaban intermitentemente en casi media ciudad; en espectaculares, anuncios y pantallas. Era él.

_Three lights_ volvió a fulgurar en los escenarios. Era de esperarse. Una vez que se vive en un lugar por mucho tiempo, es difícil que vuelvas a acostumbrarte al estilo de vida que llevabas antes –especialmente si incluye dinero, fama y lujos-; eso, y que dejes cuestiones pendientes. Muchas veces esto último pesa más.

Y es que para nadie fue desconocido el cariño y la devoción que Seiya Kou tenía por Serena Tsukino. Rei no podía ser tan irresponsable como para decir que fuera amor, creía que realmente de serlo, ese hombre hubiese luchado por ella en su momento y no huir cobardemente a Kinmoku. Era cierto que tenían deberes, pero a su juicio nunca le dijo lo que sentía, no se "la jugó" como popularmente dicen, y para ella eso seguía siendo cobardía. Serena también lo fue, al no admitir lo que su corazón sentía antes de pensar en un deber autoimpuesto.

En fin que el muchacho o se arrepintió o no paró de darle vueltas al jodido _"si hubiera…"_ y se volvió a la tierra, seguido –la guerrera de Marte apostaba que más a fuerza que por ganas- por sus hermanos. La realidad era que esos tres parecían siameses unidos por un cordón umbilical invisible. Fue imposible que le dejaran regresar sólo.

Retomaron así sus vidas como humanos y no encontraron otro medio para subsistir que volver a la música. Las fans los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y, como era natural, la publicidad del grupo pululaba en la televisión, en la radio y en los anuncios publicitarios. Por eso, no pudo equivocarse al identificar al joven dueño de esos rasgos finos parado justo en la puerta de la cafetería.

Yaten Kou.

Se encontró inmóvil y dubitativo, como debatiendo si debía entrar o no. Hino se dio cuenta del motivo cuando sus ojos cruzaron brevemente con los de él y casi en automático dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. La chica rodó los ojos con fastidio y terminó su taza de café. El idiota aquel prefería ir a otro lugar que compartir espacio vital con su persona.

Y no sólo con ella.

Que volvieran al planeta tierra no significó que los hermanos Kou fueran los mismos de entonces; es decir, sí habían regresado a vivir allí y ser los _idol_ de la música, pero ya no como los antiguos guerreros. En consecuencia –y según su lógica idiota-, no había necesidad de recuperar los lazos –si es que así se le puede llamar a una convivencia ocasional-, con las _sailor scouts_, esas niñas que conocían la historia detrás de sus caretas de superestrellas.

Entendible, era normal. Las personas tienden a alejarse de aquellas otras que conocen sus secretos, sus puntos débiles y también sus heridas; es peligroso estar cerca de ellas y lo más sensato es mantenerse lo más alejado posible. Y eso fue lo que los tres hermanos Kou hicieron. Si las veían, hacían como que no; evitaban los lugares en que sabían podían toparlas y, si por alguna molesta casualidad coincidían –como en este caso-, la retirada era la mejor opción.

Sí, les dejaron bastante claro su deseo de ser desconocidos.

Tampoco es que les afectara demasiado, por lo menos en lo que a la sacerdotisa incumbía, para ella era como cuando despiertas de un sueño y por más malo o bueno que haya sido, no deja de ser un sueño que más temprano que tarde se te olvida. Así tan fácil. Además la paz en el planeta sólo las ocupaba ya en atender su normal vida diaria, que con eso ya tenían bastante.

Bueno no, la excepción siempre serían Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino. Los eternos amantes prohibidos, y eternos indecisos también.

Por lo que Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei sabían, él la buscaba secretamente, y ella entre que vacilaba por el deber y su propio corazón, ni le dejaba avanzar ni detenerse. Sin duda un juego emocionalmente desgastante. Y nadie lo sabía con excepción de ellas cuatro, aunque Hino siempre decía que no le importaría pagar una fortuna por ver las caras de Haruka y Setsuna ante tal noticia. Oh sí, eso sería tan divertido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La voz quebrada desprendiéndose en un hilo captó la difusa atención de la sacerdotisa.

—Estamos terminando.

Hino retiró la vista de la lamentable escena que protagonizaba la pareja de la mesa contigua. Los ojos de la chica parecían inundarse en lágrimas que querían salir pero que necia, se obstinaba en retener. El muchacho, agobiado –sino es que incómodo por la sensibilidad de ella-, la miraba con aflicción.

"_Y pena."_, agregó mentalmente, enarcando una de sus cejas con leve aburrimiento.

—¿Ya estás de amargada otra vez? Déjalos estar. –saludó Mina, allanando un lugar en la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué hice? Son ellos los que están terminando no yo –excusó Rei haciendo ademanes con las manos, aparte de sentirse indignada por ser testigo de tal escena su amiga llegaba a decir que ella era la amargada por no conmoverse con la situación.

—Consíguete un novio y verás que no pensarás igual que ahora.

—Mina, si yo de verdad necesitara un novio, lo tendría, pero no necesito a un tipo que me esté molestando a cada minuto del día. Estoy bien así como estoy.

—No sé por qué no te creo –apuntó la rubia mirando a todas día de estos te presentaré a un amigo de la Uni que está interesado en conocerte.

—¿Sigues ofertándome entre tus bobos amigos?

Rei giró sus pupilas en señal de rendición. De meses a la fecha, Minako tenía una ligera obsesión por conseguirle un novio, y no sabía si lo hacía por gratitud de que la acogiera en el templo desde hacía un año en que desalojara su departamento, o si simplemente no tenía otra cosa qué hacer con su tiempo libre, el caso es que no parecía querer desistir de ello.

—Te juro que éste es perfecto para ti. –alegó tecleando un mensaje en su celular.

—Sí, si como digas –le dio por su lado-. ¿Vamos por la mudanza o qué? Lita nos debe estar esperando desde hace una hora.

—¡Okay! –exclamó la rubia, levantándose de un salto.

Rei sonrió resignada y ambas salieron de la cafetería en dirección al departamento de Lita que desde ese día dejaría de serlo. La Kino se mudaba de domicilio al Templo Hikawa junto a sus dos amigas.

Y es que a partir del día en que el abuelo de Rei hubo muerto a una edad nada despreciable y por motivos naturales de la vida, la chica se negó a la idea de abandonar el templo, incluso cuando su padre –el influyente político Takashi Hino-, le propuso moverse a algún departamento del centro de la ciudad, alguno que le quedase cerca de la universidad a la que asistía. Tampoco es que pensara heredar el puesto de sacerdotisa toda su vida, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de hacer un lado el lugar de sus recuerdos e infancia.

Que invitase a Minako fue casualidad. Un año atrás la rubia había pasado una serie de problemas financieros debido a los gastos que ocupaba en su educación artística para entrar en alguna agencia de entretenimiento y así cumplir su sueño de ser actriz y cantante; cuando mencionó en una conversación con Hino que apenas y completaba para el alquiler de ese mes, Rei tuvo la idea de ofrecerle un lugar en su casa, que era demasiado grande para ella sola.

A los tres días Mina sacó sus cosas del piso en que vivía y se mudó con Rei.

Cierto fue que en un inicio hubo dificultad y tuvieron choques, pero era normal tomando en cuenta los temperamentos de ambas, y que aunque en muchas cosas eran similares, en otras eran totalmente opuestas; sin embargo, al paso del tiempo se acoplaron y aprendieron a leerse, aunque siempre había ocasión en que una de las dos se sacara de quicio. Ahora, Lita se sumaba a la hermandad, y tanto Rei como Minako esperaban que fuera la pieza que constituyera la balanza armoniosa entre las dos.

—¡Ya era hora! –saludó Lita, observándolas llegar en un taxi que aparcó a la entrada del edificio en el que hasta entonces, vivía. Enfrente de la entrada vieron un camión de mudanza prácticamente listo para arrancar, incluso la castaña traía una bolsa colgada al hombro.

—Minako. –señaló Rei a la rubia, deslindándose de toda responsabilidad.

—¡Había mucho tráfico! –excusó la rubia.

—No mientas. –apuntó Hino, llegando hasta Lita y regalarle una sonrisa brillante.

—No miento, Lita lo juro. –afirmó vehemente Aino.

—Es malo jurar en vano.

—¿Por qué siempre me dejas como la irresponsable? –chilló Mina, haciendo uso de sus dotes dramáticos.

—¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Rei a Lita, ignorando magnánimamente las quejas de su hasta entonces única _housemate_.

Lita asintió en acuerdo y rio azorada, preguntándose si mudarse con ese par de mujeres habría sido la elección correcta. Lo olvidó todo cuando Minako la jaló para enseñarle la habitación que con Rei habían preparado para ella.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó Aino, dando vueltas por el centro del cuarto bastante espacioso, teñido en colores cálidos-. Yo elegí los tapetes. –se vanaglorió pisando la ovalada forma de una alfombra suave y frondosa bajo sus pies.

—Es muy bonito. –habló Lita, contemplando con detenimiento la pieza que sería su nuevo espacio personal. Sus amigas se habían esforzado en prepararla y se notaba de inmediato; una amplia cama, un armario vacío y vasto para sus prendas, un escritorio al lado de una mediana ventana que daba al páramo de Hikawa. Bastaba correo un poco las cortinas de tul para tener aquella vista.

—Desde ahora, siéntete como en casa. –dijo Rei, haciendo llegar su voz desde el marco de la puerta en que se recargara para observar.

—Gracias, de verdad –dijo Lita, volviéndose a ver a sus amigas-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¡Qué tonteras dices, Lita! Si siempre nos hemos llevado bien, no entiendo por qué no lo haríamos ahora. –disuadió Minako, ayudándole a dejar un maletín en la cama con edredones en color marrón.

—No te culparé si un día de estos quieres asesinar a la señorita Aino, sólo no hagas mucho ruido y te lo agradeceré. –agregó Rei, provocando que la castaña riera y la rubia la mirara con odio.

—Muero de hambre, mejor cenemos. –propuso Minako, saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina, no sin antes jalarle un mechón de pelo a Rei al pasar.

Dulce venganza.

—¿Entonces mañana audicionas?

—Sí, pase a eliminatorias para el papel de una serie de televisión, una comedia. Se trata de una estudiante de teatro que llega a la ciudad y en su intento por convertirse en actriz, se ve involucrada con unos peculiares vecinos que son todos unos nerds. ¿Suena interesante, no?

—No sé por qué me suena familiar. –dijo Rei, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—Oh, deja de molestar, es algo original y lo obtendré. –alegó la rubia.

—Por supuesto, tu esfuérzate y verás que sí.

—¡Gracias Lita, eres la única que me entiende!

Minako se levantó y corrió a abrazarla –asfixiarla en opinión de Rei-, y luego escucharon cómo la aspirante a chef profesional había aceptado realizar sus prácticas profesionales en un Hotel de Lujo, en el centro de Tokio, el _Mandarín Oriental_.

—¡Eso es increíble, Lita! Ese lugar es precioso. –opinó Rei.

—Lo sé, no pude decir que no, obviamente.

—Estarías loca si lo hicieras, algún día debes llevarme.

—Claro, Mina –concedió la castaña-. Comenzaré la próxima semana, así que estos días debo practicar mucho mis técnicas de sazón europeo y asiático. Les cocinaré cosas deliciosas.

—Eso me agrada, no tendré que cocinar.

—De cualquier modo, tú nunca quieres cocinar. –apuntó Mina a Rei, recibiendo un almohadazo mal direccionado.

—¿Y tú que harás?

La mirada violácea de Hino se posó en los grandes ojos verdes de Lita, sus labios no se despegaron en varios segundos en los que se le notó meditabunda.

—No lo sé realmente. Seguir yendo a clases, supongo. Todavía no hay alguien interesado en mis letras ni en mi producción musical, digo, nadie que se arriesgue a dejarme a sus pequeños _idols_. He trabajado con algunos productores en conjunto, ya saben, para esta agencia y esta otra, he colaborado en letras, pero nada independiente y sólo mío. Hace dos días me contactó _Lantis Entertainment_, pero no hay nada concreto, la propuesta sigue evaluándose y no hay para cuando.

Mina y Lita guardaron un breve silencio. Sabían lo difícil que fue para Rei enfilarse a producir música, que era lo que desde siempre le apasionó, declinando la opción de dedicarse al sector gubernamental como su padre –logrado a medias, pues el acuerdo con él había sido que estudiaría la carrera hasta conseguir logros en la esfera musical-, y también la de convertirse en la heredera sacerdotal del Templo Hikawa. Que no encontrara la oportunidad de desarrollarse en ese medio que tanto anhelaba, evidentemente era un gran golpe para su voluntad y orgullo.

—Tranquila, Rei, ya verás que pronto vendrá algo bueno, no te desanimes. –alentó Kino, regalándole una sonrisa indulgente.

—Ya sé, no importa –desdeñó Rei con humor-. Después de todo estoy a un semestre de terminar la carrera, y seguramente con mis antecedentes familiares y mi encanto natural podré obtener algún "modesto" Consulado en la embajada. En el peor de los casos enseñaré lenguas en el _Centro para Extranjeros_.

A pesar del tonó juguetón que usó y la risa que terminó por soltar, Lita y Mina leyeron una nota de sátira en su voz, pero eligieron no insistir. Hino era así de cerrada y los años de amistad no podían aún quebrar el muro que ella izaba en pos de su protección psico-emocional; tanto Aino como Lita estaban enteradas del grado de hermetismo que una persona puede llegar a forjar a fuerza de heridas y decepciones. No la culpaban en nada por ser así. Por otra parte, esa era precisamente la esencia de Rei, ser desconfiada y reservada en lo superficial, pero una vez que lograbas ganarte su estima y confianza, ser leal y brindarte siempre un sólido apoyo en cualquier circunstancia; también podrías conocer su lado amable y cariñoso. Quizá hasta su sensibilidad. Ocasión rara, pero cabía posibilidad de ello.

—Bien, creo que me voy a dormir. Tengo clase a las siete de la mañana.

Sus amigas la vieron levantarse de la mesilla de té y llevar los pasos de sus pies desnudos hasta el corredor, en el marco de la entrada, Hino les regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—Bienvenida, Lita –dijo a la castaña-. Y tú, Mina, deberías dormir también o perderás tu cita de audición.

—Buenas noches, Rei. –dio por respuesta la chica rubia, echando en menos sus argumentos y girando las pupilas de sus añiles ojos.

—¿Estará bien? –preguntó Lita a Mina, una vez que Hino hubo desaparecido.

—Uhm. No lo sé, hace unos meses te diría que sí, pero estos días ha andado rara. Creo que la _crisis de los veinte_ le ha llegado.

—¿Crisis de los veinte? ¿Te refieres a esa en que uno se sumerge en un debate interno por las inseguridades del mundo real?

—Exacto, puede que nuestra Reiko comience a sentir apatía hacia la vida. Piénsalo, no está alcanzando eso que tanto desea, en lo que tanto se ha esforzado y que para variar, ha elegido por sobre sus demás opciones. Podríamos decir que apostó al _todo o nada_.

—Pero tiene la carrera, no es como si no tuviera otra opción. –alegó Lita.

—Sí, pero ¿le gusta? –contrarió Aino-. Ese es su plan _'B'_, el que le condicionó su padre a cambio de dejarla incursionar en la música. Creo que su frustración radica en la imposibilidad de realizar lo que le gusta libremente, en no cumplir con sus expectativas de vida.

A veces Minako lograba sorprender con unos estudiados argumentos que más parecían provenir de Amy que de su desenfadada personalidad, pero que se le daban espontáneamente cuando un tema despertaba su interés, y sus amigas siempre eran algo prioritario en su mente.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado así. Tiene sentido. ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? –preguntó Kino enmarañada en los vocablos que quedaron flotando en el aire.

—Un libro de psicología que encontré por allí.

—Ya decía yo…

—¡Pero concuerda! –defendió-. Tan sólo el hecho de que no sea capaz de compartir esa frustración con nadie que no sea ella misma, disfrazándose de una armadura de "soy-la-señorita-seguridad-y-estoy-bien-nada-me-pasa-gracias", lo da a notar. ¿O me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta?

Lita torció los labios.

—Lo hice.

—Y debo decirte querida, que el honorable _teniente_, ha estado presionando.

Y por _"honorable teniente"_, Minako se refería al padre de Rei.

—¿Quiere llevársela?

—No _my dear_, es peor que eso.

La chef la observó afectada.

—Quiere presentarla al medio.

Para nadie de las scouts era desconocido que la familia de Hino era influyente en el ámbito político y económico, y que la mayoría de sus miembros–si no es que todos-, habían incursionado en la política. Era lógico pensar que el plan del señor Takashi Hino fuera legar a su única hija la tradición familiar.

—Oh…

—Exacto.

—Y… ¿no habrá algún modo? No puede abandonar así como así, es su sueño. –enarboló Lita, inquieta por la situación.

Mina suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en la duela.

—A menos que _Lantis_ se arriesgue a contratarla, no creo.

La expresión de Lita se ensombreció por un momento, contagiándose del suspiro melancólico de Minako, luego la paz reinó de nuevo en su rostro y se recostó también en la duela, mirando al techo.

—¿Duele crecer, uh? –murmuró Minako, ya medio soñolienta.

—Ser adulto es una mierda.

—¡Amén! –celebró la rubia el coraje de Lita desgarrar la espiritual pureza del templo.

Renunciar o no renunciar. He ahí la cuestión.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

Sé que pensaron que tardaría más en subir un serial largo de nuevo, y para ser sincera, yo también xD Pero le traía ganas a esta idea que no me terminaba de cuajar por los detalles, pero bien dicen que las respuestas saldrán al paso si uno se pone a trabajar en ello, y así fue Una dosis extra fue que los extrañaba juntos en una travesía más elaborada y además he estado leyendo mucho, viendo muchas pelis y series también, no se, simplemente la inspiración renació :3

Por lo que podrán notar, la dinámica es distinta a la anterior, con la interacción de más personajes en el idilio pero de una manera ligera y menos dramática, además, las circunstancias iniciales son distintas, los niños no las quieren, los amantes prohibidos y un intento por manejar a los personajes del modo más real y terrenal que me sea posible, ojalá lo logre.

Espero esta primera entrega haya captado su interés, y que como en ocasiones anteriores, me regalen el honor de su atención.

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Recording 002

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 002.

.

Clavó los colmillos en la madera tierna del lápiz que sostenía entre sus labios. Sus dedos danzaban en el teclado del ordenador, componiendo en sincronía con su cerebro, un ensayo académico sobre los alcances y el papel de la ONU en el mundo contemporáneo. Un ensayo que entregaría en su clase de las seis de la tarde; el reloj de la laptop marcaba las 02:10 pm.

Los murmullos que se adueñaron del salón de clases como en un festival de verano, de a poco comenzaron a morirse entre las manos del silencio, y que alcanzó su cúspide con la entrada del Dr. _Stavenhagen_ al aula. La clase de Desarrollo Humano era una de sus favoritas, lo que la obligó a abandonar el escrito en el ordenador y dedicarle toda su atención, ya podría sacrificar sus escasos minutos libres para terminarlo en vez de comer. En esos momentos le pareció tan sensata la idea de alimentarse por sonda o que algún genio inventara de una vez la píldora de la ingesta diaria; se ahorraría tanto tiempo…

Y es que bien podría haber terminado ese ensayo si las horas libres que tenía entre la clase de las 4 y las 6 estuvieran disponibles, pero no, tenía una cita.

Pese a todo pronóstico que vaticinara durante esos días, la llamada inesperada llegó. _Lantis_ la había contactado. Y no era como que albergara muchas expectativas al respecto, probablemente la agencia de entretenimiento estuviera interesada en alguna colaboración de producción o en un par de letras para un single debut, nada extraordinario, lo usual, lo de siempre. La habían citado a las cuatro treinta, tiempo suficiente para ir y regresar a la Facultad sin ningún problema.

Rei suspiró cansada.

No sabía lo que haría si la situación continuaba de la misma manera. El hecho de no avanzar la frustraba enormemente y las opciones se le reducían a nada, a poco más de cuatro años que se embarcara en la travesía de abrirse paso en el medio de producción musical, los resultados no eran lo suficientemente satisfactorios para sus expectativas; claro, en su obsesión casi psicótica por la perfección y las ambiciones cumplidas. No era una cuestión de índole económico, de serlo, bastaba con asirse a su legado familiar y _voilá_, sería la nueva Paris Hilton japonesa; era más una cuestión de desarrollo personal, de autosuficiencia, una deuda consigo misma para demostrarse que podía bien arreglárselas sola sin ayuda de ningún apellido ni rango.

Tal parecía que todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Trabajitos por aquí, trabajitos por allá. Nada concreto, nada que le otorgara solidez, mucho menos un currículum decente que le elevara las alas para aspirar a más. ¿Habría que considerar la propuesta de su padre?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero tienes hasta concluir la carrera para conseguir algo y demostrarme que es mejor de lo que yo te ofrezco –había dicho Takashi Hino el día en que Rei le comunicara que quería incursionar en la producción musical profesionalmente-. Tu madre murió hace mucho, tu abuelo recientemente, no tienes hermanos ni familiares cercanos para apoyarte. Yo no te duraré para siempre, Reiko.

—Lo sé.

Y era cierto, lo sabía. Sabía que en ese momento estaba saltando a un barranco sin saber si llegaría al otro lado, estaba arriesgando una parte importante de su futuro y de su salud mental también, pero esa necesidad férrea sacudía sus entrañas, esa que le pedía a gritos abandonarse al azar del destino, lanzarse al vacío de la incertidumbre con la única certeza de una posible y brillante felicidad.

La necesidad imperiosa de dejarse soñar.

—Cuatro años, Reiko. Entrarás al Servicio Consular si no hay resultados al término de ese plazo. En tus manos está darle muerte o continuación a las raíces políticas de la familia Hino.

Hasta cierto punto, su padre había sido comprensivo. De ser su abuelo paterno, le habría impuesto la vida sin rechistar, ni dar opción a elegir. Pero no. Todo lo dejaba en ella, y si la condicionaba, era en cierto modo para asegurar su bienestar futuro. Y todo parecía alinearse en una sola dirección: otorgar longevidad a la tradición familiar de desenvolverse en la esfera política. No fue broma del todo, aquello de conseguir un puesto nada despreciable en el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores.

—¿Rei Hino?

La luz violácea de sus ojos se entornó al llamado, reconociendo al profesor adjunto del Dr. Stavenhagen: _Kiriya Etou_.

No hacía mucho que el último semestre había comenzado, y para esas alturas, el honorable investigador había ya removido a tres ayudantes de profesorado, estudiantes de la carrera en proceso de titulación o egresados en busca de méritos de investigación. Para el promedio de duración de los otros tres, éste parecía poseer el admirable logro de cumplir su tercera semana en el cargo sin sacar de quicio al titular. La clase fue interrumpida por algunos minutos en que el Dr. Stavenhagen salió al pasillo a responder una importante llamada. No era cosa rara, de hecho parecía ser una regla de sus clases salir al menos una vez durante la sesión, y claro que esa constituía la desventaja de inscribirse con ese tipo de celebridades de la academia, que son recurrentemente solicitados por personalidades no menos importantes del país o del mundo, quien sabe, quizá era su esposa urgiendo una transacción bancaria, pero el hecho era que salía y regresaba después de alrededor de diez minutos en que la clase tomaba un respiro antes de continuar con los temas de Desarrollo Humano.

—Sí. –respondió Hino, observando al muchacho extenderle una baraja maltrecha de hojas.

—Tu ensayo de la clase pasada –informó-. No está nada mal considerando que el Doctor no pone nueves. Eso es interesante.

Rei pestañeó contrariada, creyó leer una nota de sarcasmo en su barítona voz.

—Supongo. –respondió Hino, tomando el trabajo con desenfado. Frunció el ceño al observar tinta azul fulgurando en un círculo alrededor de su nombre.

—Oh, te hice un par de observaciones, una en la referencia bibliográfica de Derecho Internacional y otra en tu nombre, no es muy importante, pero sería bueno que lo tomaras en cuenta.

Remarcó la línea de su entrecejo y revisó la cita tomada de la _Analytical Guide to the Work of the International Law Commission, _misma que requería de una fecha fiel que fue omitida por la sacerdotisa. No quiso agregar más en ese aspecto.

—No entiendo lo del nombre. –declaró la pelinegra.

—Oh, eso mismo me pregunto yo. –dijo Kiriya, sonriéndose al mirarla enfurruñada por los señalamientos, a leguas se notaba que la señorita Hino era de esas personas que odiaban ser corregidas.

Rei lo miró con atención, esta vez deteniéndose en el tibio color rubí de sus pupilas. Alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que si estaba intentando de bromear o socializar con ella era cosa inútil porque en ese momento se encontraba bastante indispuesta y que mejor le valía ir al grano de una vez.

—En la relación de alumnos de esta clase no existe ninguna Rei Hino registrada. Existe una Reiko Hino, y quiero pensar que estoy hablando con la misma persona. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Es en serio? –bufó la chica, encontrando el absurdo de toda esa "tertulia".

—No me interesa saber realmente los motivos que te llevan a reducir tu nombre, pero la legislación universitaria claramente contempla que los datos otorgados por los estudiantes deben ser fidedignos en todo proceso administrativo, por lo que, si se da el caso de una Jennifer Anderson que realiza sus registros como Jenny Anderson sólo porque no le gusta su nombre, será legítimo ante toda autoridad la disolución de los mismos si se requiere o denuncia.

_Touché._

_—_¿Me vas a denunciar?

El toque de ironía que escuchó tildar de los labios brillantes de la muchacha, le hizo gracia a Etou, haciéndole imposible suprimir una ligera risa.

—Es una observación, señorita Hino.

—Lo tengo. Gracias.

En ese instante Hino retiró el desafío de sus ojos del joven profesor, centrándose en la pantalla de su laptop para continuar tecleando su ensayo de _Cooperación Internacional_. Etou comprendió que esa era su forma de dar por terminada la conversación y, echando un último vistazo al color ébano de su largo cabello suelto, se alejó del pupitre. Rei lo observó entregar algunos de los trabajos revisados, antes de que el Dr. Stavenhagen entrara al aula a concluir la sesión.

_"Lo que me faltaba"_, pensó Hino al escuchar al investigador solicitar un nuevo ensayo para la próxima clase y mirar a su adjunto realizar anotaciones en una libreta en un forro gris oxford. _"Un lindo cerebrito jodiendome la existencia"_

Y es que había que aceptarlo, el muchacho era bastante apuesto: alto, rasgos finos, piel apiñonada, ojos color grana, porte elegante, dueño de un aura de misterio que lo rodeaba, y al parecer, era _listillo_ también. Quizá si no la hubiese abordado con clara ofensa disimulada, habría sido más amable o estado un poco más dispuesta a establecer relaciones sociales; nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitará aliados en la academia, nunca está de más ser amiga de los profesores adjuntos o en algunos casos hasta de los titulares. Reglas básicas de diplomacia. Oh si, cuanto alegraría a su padre saber que había hecho un gran trabajo con ella en ese aspecto.

La clase finalizó e Hino consultó su reloj de mano. _16:05 hrs_. Se apresuró a cerrar su notebook e introducirla en el maletín junto a la carpeta de notas y el bolígrafo fuente que le regalara su padre en su cumpleaños veinticuatro, andaba justa de tiempo para llegar a _Lantis_. Al enfilarse a la salida, se le ocurrió mirar al escritorio en que Kiriya recogía algunos documentos del Dr. Stavenhagen. Se halló distraído. O al menos eso creyó Rei antes de escuchar la voz a su espalda.

—Hasta luego, señorita Hino.

Y más que enfadarse por la cordialidad fingida, cuyo objetivo principal era seguramente fastidiarla, la sacerdotisa no fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que arribó a sus labios al darse cuenta que Etou notaba su retirada incluso sin dedicarle una mirada.

_"Qué tipo tan raro"_, fue todo lo que enarboló antes de salir del salón y dirigirse al estacionamiento. A la distancia quitó los seguros. Abrió la puerta trasera y aventó el maletín junto a la chaqueta negra _blueberry _de la que se deshizo rápidamente. Dando un portazo tomó el asiento piloto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. El 'click' a sus oídos le dio paso a echar a andar el auto.

Encendió el equipo de sonido y ajustó el espejo retrovisor. Echó reversa y se encaminó a la caseta. Esperando a que la plumilla se elevara, torció los labios al reconocer la melodía que sonaba en la radio: "_Love a station apart in the galaxy". _¿Así o más obvio? Seiya Kou declarando públicamente su amor una vez más en el viejo sólo del último disco.

_LOL_

Rei se acordó de la expresión de Serena y Amy al escuchar la canción, estuvieron pálidas al enterarse de que los _Three Lights_ habían vuelto, o cómo Minako se puso a despotricar cuando fue consciente de que para ellos, la _scouts_ eran peor que una plaga de cólera en pleno verano.

—Ni quién quisiera hablarles de todos modos. –desdeñó la rubia una vez en que roja del coraje, los viera aparecer en el artículo de una revista.

De la guantera, Hino extrajo un dispositivo de música y lo conectó al equipo, silenciando así las notas bemoles del mediano de los Kou, y sustituyéndolas por los inquietos y juguetones acordes de "_Lovecats"_.

Condujo por la avenida central en dirección al eje periférico, había prevenido las salidas desde el día anterior con el objetivo de eludir el tráfico lo más posible a esa hora de la tarde y al cabo de treinta minutos, arribó a _Lantis_. Entró al primer sótano del estacionamiento y dejó allí su vehículo, un coqueto _mini cooper _blanco. Ingresó al elevador y solicitó el piso de la recepción, allí preguntó por Taniyama Kai, CEO de la compañía.

Corroborando la cita previa, la recepcionista la mandó al octavo piso. Rei tomó el elevador una vez más y señaló la casilla con el número 8. Nada la preparó para lo que siguió a continuación.

Impidiendo el cierre de puertas, el brazo de Taiki Kou se extendió para ser identificado por el sensor, que inmediatamente replegó sus cortinas de acero y le dio paso. Tampoco él esperó aquel encuentro con la mirada violácea e inconfundible de la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

—Buenas tardes.

El tono impersonal y completamente acartonado de su cordialidad, le dio a Hino la pista perfecta para saber que tal casualidad no cambiaría en nada su trato hacia ella.

—Buenas tardes. –concedió Rei, inclinando la cabeza con elegancia, una práctica muy arraigada de sus modales sacerdotales.

Fueron en silencio, y la pelinegra notó que al no oprimir ninguna casilla, probablemente iban al mismo nivel, afortunadamente su sospecha fue rota cuando en el piso cuatro, Taiki oprimió el botón con el número 5.

Las puertas se abrieron a su solicitud y Rei lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo, siendo la imagen de su amplia espalda acorazada por un saco azul marino la última estela de su presencia.

Hino suspiró aliviada.

Qué incómodo encuentro había sido aquel, tan directo y asfixiante. Podría decir que era inverosímil y que la estúpida mala suerte andaba de su lado; sin embargo, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que era comprensible que un _idol_ merodeara por una agencia productora. Se sintió torpe al recordar que el sello discográfico de _Lantis_ tenía entre sus filas a Three Lights.

_"Qué idiota soy"_

Era obvio que la probabilidad de toparse con uno de ellos fuera tan normal como andar en el mercado y encontrarte al vecino. ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba.

El timbre del elevador anunció su arribo al octavo piso y Rei dejó de pensar. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la amplia puerta de cristal nublado al final del corredor. Inhaló profundo y llamó a la puerta, una voz lejana y aterciopelada la aprobó a entrar.

Hino esperaba encontrarse con la decoración sobria y elegante de una oficina ejecutiva, digna del presidente de una compañía discográfica; no obstante, le asombró atisbar un estilo vibrante y modernista en su diseño: un escritorio transparente y largo custodiado por una amplia y cómoda sala de estar; al fondo, una barra de café muy al estilo clásico europeo, haciendo un irónico pero armonioso contraste con la totalidad del conjunto. Rei jamás había visto una oficina así, incluso memorando los despachos de las otras agencias en que temporalmente trabajara. Ya se daba cuenta del por qué se decía que _Lantis_ poseía una dinámica única y particular en el medio.

—Le esperaba, señorita Hino. Es un placer conocerla.

El cálido recibimiento descolocó un poco a Hino, que ingresando de lleno al salón, vio cómo el hombre –que sorpresivamente parecía no exceder los treinta y cinco años-, se aproximaba a ella y le extendía amigablemente la mano. Rei por supuesto la estrechó de vuelta y sonrió afable, aunque la situación seguía siéndole muy extraña, era fácil tomar confianza con tales tratos.

—Mi nombre es Kai Taniyama y soy CEO de esta compañía, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes –habló el hombre-. Me alegra que hayas tomado mi invitación a venir, toma asiento por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? Te recomiendo el café, se me da bien el americano.

Hino pestañeó mirándolo caminar a la barra y buscar en los muebles de fina madera, un par de tazas y vasos también.

—Café está bien, gracias.

—Excelente elección –dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros, encendiendo la cafetera-. Hacía ya un tiempo que he querido conocerla, varios colegas me han hablado de su trabajo y debo aceptar que no fue hasta que me senté a escucharlo, que en serio me interesé por su persona. Ya sabe, no es raro recibir recomendaciones de productores y letristas que "prometen mucho" en el sector.

Rei asintió, atendiendo a sus palabras sin desvanecerse el desconcierto de estar allí con el presidente de la agencia hablándole como si fuese su profesor de _Geopolítica_. Si no fuera por el claro aroma a café que inundó sus sentidos, bien hubiera jurado que estaba imaginándose todo aquello.

—Gracias –dijo Hino, cuando el hombre le ofreció una de las dos tazas que llevó a la estancia-. Y para ser sincera, me extrañó su llamada, pensé que mi propuesta no había sido admitida.

No estaba en el temple de la sacerdotisa hablar con rodeos, prefería ser directa y asertiva a la hora de hablar de negocios; además de que los nervios y la ansiedad por saber a dónde conducía esa entrevista tan poco común le incitaban a ir grano.

—Oh, lamento eso. Últimamente hemos estado ocupados con la promoción de varios artistas que han regresado al mercado y algunos debut pendientes. Pero espero retribuir la espera.

Hino pestañeó. Taniyama sonrió con enigma.

—Como le comenté antes señorita Hino, escuché su trabajo. Claro, también leí sus propuestas y me parecieron bastante interesantes; pero mi concepto siempre ha sido _"escuchar para creer"_, y no fue hasta que me sumergí en sus creaciones que mi opinión sobre usted pudo forjarse.

—Lo siento, señor, no comprendo.

—La quiero en mi compañía.

La aserción la dejó perpleja. Un gesto de satisfacción surcó la expresión del perspicaz CEO.

—Sin ánimo de alardear, Lantis no es cualquier agencia. Tanto nuestros músicos como productores son elegidos por cualidades poco comunes, no basta con tener un buen currículum o una recomendación, deben tener algo que los haga únicos, algo que no se encuentre en cualquier parte. Y usted lo tiene, señorita Hino. Originalidad.

—¿De verdad? –articuló Rei, sintiendo burbujas extenderse por su sangre.

—Por supuesto, ¿duda de mi _buen ojo_?

Hino negó rápidamente, dejando a sus labios curvearse en una feliz sonrisa.

—Tenemos planeado un _comeback_ a mediados de este año, con un álbum nuevo y promociones internacionales –informó Taniyama-. Queremos algo grande, algo diferente y original. Pienso que usted es perfecta para producirlo.

—¿Producirlo… yo sola?

El titubeo de la muchacha de ojos grandes le causó al CEO una gracia paternal, cuando valoró su trabajo no se imaginó que la creadora fuera una jovencita como ella, él esperó ver entrar por esa puerta a alguien un poco mayor y más experimentada.

—¿No te sientes capaz? –punzó el hombre.

—Claro que sí –contestó con seguridad-. Es sólo que es la primera vez que me dan esa libertad.

A Taniyama le gustó su respuesta.

—Con mayor razón confiaré en que harás un buen trabajo, no puedes dejarme perder los millones que haré en esta inversión. Tengo expectativas altas de resultados. –presionó juguetonamente.

—¿Cuál es el grupo? –inquirió Rei altanera, haciéndole saber que sus provocaciones acerca de su capacidad sólo avivaban su confianza.

El presidente de Lantis sonrió al cruzarse de brazos. No se estaba equivocando, esa niña era la indicada para el puesto.

—Three Lights.

.

.

* * *

¡OMG! :B

A que no se lo esperaban xD Ja, ja, ja obligados a converger.

¿Aceptará Rei la propuesta? Producir el comeback de Three Lights no será cosa fácil dada su situación, ¿se arriesgará a tomar el puesto sin importar nada? Amé al CEO y a Kiriya Etou, ¿qué tal la aparición de tal personaje de la corda d' oro? Quizá deba hacerle competencia a nuestro Kou favorito... quien sabe xD

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, como siempre les quedo infinitamente agradecida, en especial a: _Usagi brouillard, Hana Echizen, bermellon, Jenny Anderson y Lexie_. Por su cálida compañía y recibimiento.

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. Recording 003

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 003

.

Mina casi se atraganta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste contratada por Lantis para producir a Three Lights?

—Tal como has oído. –confirmó Rei, degustando con tranquilidad fingida, la deliciosa pasta mediterránea que Lita había cocinado para la cena de esa noche.

—¡Felicidades, Rei! Eso es grandioso. –felicitó la Chef.

—No, Lita, creo que no escuchaste bien lo último que dijo. Producirá a _Three-Lights_. –apuntó Minako, enmarcando el familiar nombre.

—Lo escuche, Mina. Y es genial.

—No, Lita, no. Parece que todavía no lo comprendes –alegó la rubia con una vehemencia tan solemne como la de un juez-. Cuando dice _Three Lights_, se refiere al grupo de engreídos que nos vetaron de ser sus amigas. ¿Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou te suenan de casualidad?

—Sé quiénes son, Mina. –aclaró Kino.

—¿Y no te importa?

Rei suspiró.

Bien, se esperaba esa discusión. Ella misma se enfrentó al debate de hacerlo o no, y con reloj en mano. Taniyama Kai esperó respuesta en ese mismo momento, una afirmación o una negativa formal para proceder al trámite de un contrato legal. Y prácticamente le otorgó el tiempo en que terminó su café.

Era insensato no tomar la oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba, en especial después de rogar tanto al universo por ella. Sería necio anteponer orgullo y desdén a lo que significaba el salto seguro y brillante para su vida profesional. Claro, no ignoraba el hecho de que la situación pintaba para ser de lo más incómoda –bastaba recordar el episodio en el ascensor esa mañana-, pero eso no la haría desistir en su ambición por volar alto. Enfocándose en el beneficio a mediano y largo plazo, realmente lidiar con el capricho de los hermanos Kou era una tontería. Además, no era como que debiera desempeñar el papel de la _señorita simpatía_, nunca fue su estilo; lo que la llevó a pensar que si se centraba en su trabajo y objetivo, no necesitaba lidiar con _esas personas_ más allá del ámbito laboral, y puesto que la meta era la misma, ellos tendrían que estar obligados a cooperar cumpliendo con la consigna nunca desgastada de: órdenes del jefe son _órdenes del jefe._

—Acepto el reto. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Sin titubeos, Rei se mostró segura ante un Taniyama bastante satisfecho y lleno de expectativas. Con un par de llamadas, el CEO agendó dos citas: una para la firma de contrato e introducción a las instalaciones y otra para la presentación con la agrupación, siendo esta en palabras de Kai: _"La oportunidad perfecta para el intercambio de ideas y ensamble del proyecto de comeback"_.

Hino no lo demostró, pero cuando supo para qué era la segunda cita, sintió un nudo trenzarse en la boca del estómago. Lidiar con esos tres, ser blanco de la dureza de sus miradas, mantenerse firme e indiferente a sus gestos mal encarados y quizá, hasta al temprano desprecio a su trabajo. Cosa, evidentemente que no permitiría.

—_Hey, hey, hey_. Tranquilas, chicas. No es para tanto –dijo Rei por fin, haciendo un llamado pacífico a sus amigas-. La pasta está deliciosa, Lita. Indudablemente será uno de tus platillos estrella.

—Obvio no lo harás, ¿verdad? –atajó Minako, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole unos azules ojos censuradores.

Hino abandonó el tenedor y se dio cuenta que esa era una querella que no podría eludir por más tiempo.

—Lo haré, Mina.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Y se levantó con los brazos en aire. Fue gracioso –por lo menos para las otras dos- verla dar vueltas por la estancia como una desquiciada.

—No lo tomes tan personal. –agregó Lita, entendiendo que debía unir fuerzas con Rei para sosegar a la apasionada y visceral _diosa del amor_.

—¿Qué no lo tome personal? ¡Me llamaron fastidiosa!

Lita no pudo reprimir una carcajada al recordar la expresión descompuesta de la rubia cuando les escuchó decir eso la primera vez en que se los toparon a su regreso, y que definió la relación distante respecto a ellas.

—No es como si fuera del todo mentira. –refrendó Hino, riéndose también.

—Rei…

—Vamos Mina, no hagamos un drama de esto. Lo importante aquí es que alguien se interesó por mi trabajo y está dispuesto a confiar en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme producir a uno de sus grupos estrella; y no es cualquier compañía, es Lantis. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Si dejo pasar la oportunidad, puede que no vuelva a presentarse y tendrás que hacerte cargo de mi terapia psicológica vitalicia por frustración con tendencias depresivas. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—¿Cómo cuánto valen esas terapias?

—Mina… -llamó Lita a la seriedad.

—Ya se, ya se. Haz lo que quieras. –dijo la rubia a Hino, sentándose de nuevo en la duela como muestra de que se rendía en la discusión.

—Gracias. –señaló Reiko como si considerara su opinión importante; en realidad, estaba decidida a hacerlo aunque nadie estuviese de acuerdo. Tomó el tenedor y se concentró en volver a sus alimentos.

—Pero promete que no dejarás que te hagan menos, y que nos defenderás a capa y espada. –agregó Mina, dramáticamente.

Tanto Rei como Lita fruncieron el ceño en un absurdo.

—Promételo. –insistió la Aino.

—Ok, lo prometo. Ya come –cedió la sacerdotisa-. Recuérdame por qué vivo con ella. –se dirigió a Lita, que con una alegre sonrisa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cuando empiezas? –preguntó Mina, más interesada.

—En dos días. Quedamos en reunirnos el jueves en la agencia para hablar sobre el proyecto.

—No quiero ver sus caras cuando lo sepan –comentó Lita con diversión-. Ser su productora te coloca a un nivel semejante al de su manager.

—Oye, es cierto. Pagaría una fortuna por ver eso. –señaló Mina con malicia.

—Sí, algo así –aceptó Rei con satisfacción-. Aunque sinceramente preferiría que hubiera los menos roces posibles y me dejaran trabajar, con eso estaría más que complacida.

—Te doy la razón –concordó Kino-. ¿Alguien quiere postre? La especialidad de hoy es _Bostrengo_.

—¡Yo quiero! –chilló Mina, levantando su brazo bien alto.

—Si comes eso, te despedirán de tu serie de televisión. ¿Sabías que la pantalla te aumenta como ocho kilos?

—¡Déjame en paz, Rei! La comida y yo nos amamos.

—Se nota.

—¡Mírala, Lita! Me está molestando.

La aludida prefirió huir a la cocina en busca del postre para sus amigas y, mientras espolvoreaba un poco de nuez para la decoración del plato, se lamentó por los hermanos Kou. Rei no era de carácter pasivo, ni de las que rendían pleitesía; tampoco de las que se dejaban deslumbrar por la fama o el nivel que poseían las personas. Hino podía ser cordial y amable, muy entregada y respetuosa al trabajo de los demás, pero si la provocaban, era seguro que los pondría en jaque.

Y así fue.

La cita para reunirse con Three Lights estuvo programada para el día jueves a las cuatro treinta de la tarde; por lo que Rei tuvo que barajear su tiempo y correr otra vez de la Universidad a Lantis. Mentalmente estuvo preparada para lo peor, se esperaba cualquier cosa, así que la expresión lívida que vio pintarse en el perfecto rostro de los hermanos Kou cuando la vieron cruzar el umbral, no le causó gran extrañeza. Bien pudo haberse reído allí mismo, pero diplomáticamente se contuvo.

—Es una broma, ¿no? –habló Yaten en cuanto Taniyama Kai, la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás del estudio de grabación.

—Y una de muy mal gusto. –murmuró Taiki por lo bajo, más para sí que para que alguien más le escuchara. Rei si alcanzó a oírlo. Seiya le dio un leve codazo para que se callara.

—No haga caso, señorita Hino, estos muchachos están rebeldes por el cambio de productor. El anterior se trasladó a la sede que tenemos en Corea y no les dejó proyecto en el cual trabajar. Confío en que después de hoy, ese asunto cambie.

Yaten arrugó el ceño, las palabras de Kai no le dieron buena espina. Desde el momento en que su manager dijo que el CEO quería hablarles en el estudio sobre el nuevo productor, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Buscar un productor para el nuevo álbum de su comeback, no había sido tarea sencilla; pasaron muchas reuniones con el presidente Taniyama discurriendo acerca de lo que querían para el grupo, el análisis de potenciales candidatos y sus propuestas. Ninguno los convenció. El simple hecho de que hubiera decidido por su cuenta, pasándolos por alto, era de inicio algo inquietante. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver entrar a esa niña por la puerta, con su largo cabello negro resaltando de entre su formal indumentaria, con su bolso al hombro, una carpeta sujeta al brazo del que tintineaban pulseras en color plata, y los tacones de sus zapatillas resonando con su molesto eco en el único lugar que hasta entonces había sentido cómodo en toda su vida.

Taiki también estaba sorprendido. El CEO de Lantis jamás había tomado ninguna decisión respecto a _Three Lights_ sin al menos consultarle a él; incluso si Yaten y Seiya no estaban al tanto, siempre solicitó su opinión al respecto. Cuando observó a la guerrera de marte entrar por esa puerta, no creyó que el embarazoso encuentro en el elevador fuese del todo una casualidad, pero prefirió mantenerse callado y analítico hasta enterarse del panorama completo. Aunque según su experiencia y permitiéndose especular, lo que estaban por escuchar, no gustaría a ninguno de los tres.

Seiya por su parte, se halló confuso. El único pensamiento en su cabeza al tener a la sacerdotisa de Hikawa enfrente, fue Serena Tsukino. Automáticamente, su mente voló a la princesa de la luna en presencia de un vínculo con ella; una de sus amigas estaba allí, sentada frente a ellos como con un secreto por develar y que lo tornaba ansioso. Extrañamente era el único de los tres al que le importaba un carajo todo el asunto del productor, y qué tenía que ver Hino en toda la cuestión.

—Como ya les comuniqué por medio del buen Kaji –se refirió al manager sentado a su lado derecho-, los convoqué aquí para hablar sobre el nuevo productor.

—¿Y tenemos que tratar este tema frente a _extraños_? –apuntó Yaten, clavando sus ojos en la única mujer de la habitación.

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo inerme.

—Siempre tan impaciente, Yaten –sonrióse Kai, que se vanagloriaba de conocer tan bien a sus_ niños_-. Por favor, no seas grosero con nuestra adorable invitada, la asustarás.

El platinado rodó los ojos y guardó silencio. Por algún motivo, no era capaz de replicar. Y es que aunque no lo aceptase a voz abierta, Taniyama Kai era uno de los escasos hombres que se habían ganado su respeto en el planeta tierra; y de la misma opinión eran sus hermanos. Torciendo los labios, hizo como que la joven no existía. Hino tuvo ganas de aventarle la bola 8 de billar que descansaba en la cubierta brillantísima de la mesilla hexagonal de centro. Con la fuerza suficiente, podría romperle la nariz.

Pestañeó con placer al figurárselo.

—¿Qué hay entonces con el asunto del productor, Taniyama-san? –habló Taiki con la intención de retomar el tema central que les ocupaba.

—Claro, lo del productor –recordó el CEO-. Recientemente he estado evaluando propuestas que tenía en el "cajón". Algunas fueron buenas, otras no tanto, pero hubo una que me dejó digamos… _intrigado_.

—¿Intrigado como una de esas epifanías que a veces sueles tener?

—Exactamente Seiya, justo eso. –celebró Taniyama, alegre de que uno de sus muchachos comprendiera lo que decía.

—Y entonces decidiste que necesitabas una secretaria. –complementó Yaten a la explicación, regalándole a Rei una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Una secretaria? No, Dios, no. Saben que eso no es lo mío. –se apresuró a decir el CEO, no entendiendo a qué iba tal suposición.

—Entonces sigo sin comprender la presencia de esta _señorita_ en un asunto privado. –insistió Yaten.

Le irritaba su presencia, que no era otra ajena; era ella, una de las sailor scouts, suficiente razón para incomodarse. Y su aversión no provenía de otro motivo que el de conocerlos, a fondo, con sus máscaras y heridas, con sus debilidades y secretos; todavía más del hecho de modificar sus vidas al punto de abandonar su planeta nuevamente para vivir en la tierra como _pseudo-humanos_, y sólo hubo una razón para ello: Seiya.

Hino mordió la parte interna de su labio inferior tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a fluir por la extensión de sus venas. Oh sí, que bien se vería esa bola de billar incrustada en su pálida cara de idol.

—A ver, muchachos, no nos desviemos del tema y vayamos al punto –señaló Kai-. El trabajo que me "intrigó" y me convenció para realizar el _comeback_, pertenece a esta señorita. Su nombre es Rei Hino, y será la nueva productora de Three Lights.

Yaten palideció. Taiki Palideció. Seiya palideció.

_Palidez everywhere_.

Rei asomó una breve e insignificante sonrisa ante la expresión totalmente desencajada de los hermanos Kou. Qué dulce era la venganza, y qué satisfactorio era ver tragarse sus palabras al menor de los tres.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que…? Taniyama-san, debes estar bromeando. –dijo Taiki, descolocado como pocas veces en su vida.

—Sabes que con asuntos del trabajo, nunca bromeo. –atendió el CEO, preguntándose a qué se debía tanta resistencia y obstinación de sus estrellitas.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo –zanjó Yaten-. Nuestro trabajo no es un juego.

—Yaten… -calmó Seiya, consciente que su hermano menor estaba siendo demasiado.

—Mi trabajo tampoco es un juego –habló finalmente Rei, dejando escuchar su voz en el estudio-. Quizá pueda parecerles muy joven para ser capaz de producir un álbum y sus correspondientes promociones, pero toda mi vida se la he dedicado a la creación musical, no soy una novata salida al mundo.

El desafío que tinturó su voz fue calmo pero asertivo, los jóvenes en la habitación no se atrevieron durante su intervención siquiera a interrumpirla, simplemente hubo algo que no les dejó hacerlo. Taniyama Kai la escuchaba complacido; tan pronto y poniendo en cintura a sus chicos. Debía aceptar que le agradaba eso.

—Confío en mi trabajo, y me gustaría proponer algo.

Los cuatro hombres la miraron con una chispa de interés.

—Adelante. –lanzó Taiki como un reto.

—En el medio artístico, el trabajo en equipo y la sintonía de ideas es vital para dejar fluir y no obstaculizar el proceso creativo; creo que usted mejor que yo debe saber eso –se dirigió Hino a Taniyama, que asintió en acuerdo-. Es evidente que si desde un inicio no existe un espíritu de colaboración y la voluntad que se requiere para realizar un propósito, este irá ineludiblemente al fracaso. Y personalmente, no quiero embarcarme en un proyecto estéril y sin futuro –agudizó la sacerdotisa, paseando sus ojos violáceos en cada uno de sus antiguos amigos-. Por eso, sugiero que analicen mi estilo y propuestas, que escuchen mi trabajo y entonces, juzguen si soy la indicada para producirlos o no.

—Creo que es bastante justo. –consideró Seiya, ya inmerso en el tópico musical.

Yaten lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Chicos, quiero que comprendan que esta decisión no fue gratuita. Pese a su edad, la señorita Hino tiene un particular talento que se ajusta perfectamente a lo que veníamos buscando. Sería necio al menos no darle una oportunidad.

Kai conocía a sus chicos –al menos su parte _humana_-, y sabía que a pesar de sus reticencias, elegirían la sensatez y las cosas que sabían eran convenientes para ellos; por eso mismo se arriesgó por esa niña de espesas pestañas, que como bien había dicho Seiya, era una de esas escasas epifanías a las que les apostaba todo por el todo.

—Está bien –dijo Taiki-. Escucharemos su trabajo. Hasta entonces, decidiremos qué hacer en este asunto.

—Con esa respuesta, me doy por bien servido –afirmó el CEO-. Sé que verán lo que yo vi.

Taiki Kou sintió que ya no estaba muy convencido de sus suposiciones, pocas veces había visto a su jefe tan seguro acerca de algo. No por nada se le conocía como el _Rey Midas_ de la música. Su buena intuición y vasta experiencia en el rubro le valieron aquel sobrenombre, por lo que el mayor de los hermanos pensó, que quizá debería comenzar a hacerse a la idea de cooperar y trabajar con Rei Hino, aún si eso significaba olvidar que era una _senshi_ e intentar tratarla como a una desconocida más, cosa que al parecer, a ella no le había sido nada difícil.

Desconocidos. Si lo meditaba, no sonaba tan mal. Habría que enfocarse al objetivo y no a los medios; se dice que a veces se tiene que sacrificar algo por un bien mayor. Habría que hacérselo entender a sus hermanos.

Sobre todo a Yaten.

.

.

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Jo, jo, jo. Y que les cae el chahuiztle (?) xD

Sinceramente amé toda esta situación, supongo que en ese estudio salieron chispas y no precisamente de amor LOL Amé a Lita y a Mina; ahora tengo antojo de _Bostrengo *¬*_

¿Y qué tal esta entrega? Espero se hayan divertido un rato :3

Como siempre les quedo infinitamente agradecida por el honor de su atención, en especial a:_ Xmena,_ _Jenny Anderson, Manzana Higurashi Brief, y Lexie_.

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	4. Recording 004

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 004

.

—¿Y…? ¿Me harán cancelar el contrato con la señorita Hino y retribuirle los perjuicios legales?

Taniyama sonreía. Maliciosamente.

Él sabía.

Cuando les dijo –_retó_- que escucharan el trabajo de la jovencita Hino, supo que él había ganado. No en vano llevaba trabajando con ellos cuatro años, tiempo suficiente como para aprender a leerlos y conocer sus temples, sus intereses y diversos matices. Estaba seguro que no rechazarían a la nueva productora. Si bien no le pasó desapercibido que los tres habían estado particularmente recelosos y ásperos en la primera reunión con aquella jovencita, confiaba en su sensatez; el mismo que les aconsejaría aceptarla y dejar de lado los prejuicios sobre su edad y experiencia.

—Creo que nos precipitamos un poco la entrevista pasada –apuntó Taiki con calma, intentando sonar cordial-. Hemos oído su trabajo y debemos reconocer que es bastante buena, tal como dijo Taniyama-san. Se ajusta bastante a lo que veníamos planeando para el nuevo álbum.

Rei no pudo disimular la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios tinturados en _rose pale_. De alguna manera se lo esperaba. Y no es que fuera arrogante, era sólo que confiaba plenamente en su trabajo y en la devoción que tenía por la música; nunca antes nadie fue capaz de cuestionarle aquello, ni siquiera realmente en sus tiempos de novata, por fortuna siempre hubo alguien que vio algo en sus creaciones y propuestas. Eso le ayudó a tener confianza en lo hacía y a elegir el camino que quiso para su vida, independientemente de si tenía futuro o no.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no es necesario llamar a mi abogado? –dedujo juguetonamente el CEO, que plácidamente se halló sentado en uno de los sillones de piel del estudio, el lugar preferido de sus reuniones.

—Bienvenida al equipo. –sonrió Seiya a Hino, confirmando así la decisión de los muchachos a colaborar con la nueva productora.

—¡Genial! –aplaudió Kai-. Ahora podemos finalmente hablar de negocios. Póngase cómoda señorita Hino, desde hoy esta es su segunda casa, y créame, es mejor que se vaya adaptando a ella.

La sacerdotisa sonrió y asintió. Se deshizo de la chaqueta color vino que hasta entonces usara, y dejó dos carpetas de color en la enorme mesa hexagonal, esa que exhibía en su centro, la enorme y brillante bola de billar negra identificada con el número ocho. En sus manos mantuvo sólo el libro de notas y un bolígrafo fuente, mismo que le regalara su padre en alguno de sus cumpleaños.

—¿Y…? –suspiró Rei con ánimo-. ¿Con qué quieren comenzar?

—¿No se supone que eres la productora? Tú deberías ser quien nos lo diga.

Yaten, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, le daba la bienvenida muy a su particular estilo. Era evidente que para Taiki habría sido toda una proeza disuadirlo de aceptar a la _senshi_ como colaboradora, aunque el que lo hubiere hecho no significaba que cambiase sus "cordiales" maneras.

Hino parpadeó para armarse de la mayor paciencia del mundo. Sabía que la necesitaría durante todo el tiempo que durase la producción y, si era lo bastante lista, podría aprender a lidiar con cada uno de esos pequeños idol sin tener que volarles la cabeza o aventarlos desde el quinto piso del edificio.

—Bien –condescendió Rei-. Taniyama-san me comentó que la extensión del álbum la tenían contemplada entre diez a quince piezas, supongo que esto puede variar en función de las colaboraciones, solos y composiciones de autoría. Sería buena idea comenzar por un boceto general, una especie de lluvia de ideas acerca de su estructura.

—¿Dijiste colaboraciones? –precisó Seiya, para que le ampliara el panorama en ese punto.

—Sí, tengo en mente la idea de que realicen algunas colaboraciones, al menos tres en todo el álbum.

—No sé si es buena idea mezclar nuestra música con la de otros. –manifestó Yaten desde la consola en que se había recargado y cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos verdes se mantenían colgados en Hino, siguiendo sus movimientos y palabras, no dejando pasar detalle alguno, esperando una oportunidad de desaprobación.

Reiko era consciente de eso, lo sentía en el peso de su mirada y en la carga negativa que se desprendía de él.

—Ok, veo que eres algo reservado al respecto –respondió-. Veras. Las colaboraciones no son sólo mezclar voces y música, van un poco más allá.

Taiki se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá y se relajó, dispuesto a escuchar como si de una cátedra académica se tratase. Buscaba comprender, tener la mente abierta y la voluntad intacta; en ese momento, desde el instante en que Rei Hino hubo cruzado la puerta, para él no era ya la sailor scout ni la senshi que custodiaba el planeta tierra, era una desconocida. Supuso que tratarla anónimamente y sin el antecedente de su historia le ayudaría a ser más objetivo y llevar a buen puerto la meta propuesta, que era finalmente un beneficio para ellos. Tuvo que lidiar mucho para que Yaten –a regañadientes- lo entendiera, pero al final lo hizo. No tuvo otra opción, la muchachita era buena y eso no era cuestionable.

—Las colaboraciones son un medio efectivo de aprehensión de público nuevo –explicó Rei-. Cuando un artista crea una pieza con otro, los adeptos o fans del artista A se ven sutilmente obligados a desviar su atención hacia el artista B, y cabe la probabilidad de que en esta invitación tomen gusto por el artista B y eventualmente formar parte de sus adeptos o fans. Cosa igual sucede con los adeptos del artista B. Realmente es una especie de beneficio mutuo.

—Suena interesante. –consideró Taiki.

—Lo es, porque no sólo es la experimentación en el campo musical en el sentido de que estás en contacto con otros géneros, otros colores de voz, otras prácticas de creación y de inspiración, sino también porque es un medio de ampliación de mercado y por consiguiente de captación monetaria, además de darle un buen impulso a las relaciones públicas.

Taniyama escuchaba complacido.

—_That's what i'm talking about~_

Rei sonrió por la aprobación de su nuevo jefe.

—Es un convincente razonamiento –dijo Taiki-. Y mientras no sea en exceso, no creo que sea mala idea probarlo.

—A mí me suena bastante genial, eso de las colaboraciones me agrada. ¿Podríamos invitar a Beyoncé? Me encanta Beyoncé. –pidió Seiya emocionado como si fuese un deseo navideño.

—Ni siquiera sabe que existes, ¿cómo pretendes que haga colaboración con nosotros? –apuntó Yaten a Seiya en un tono agrio y con toda la intención de molestarlo.

Rei sonrió al darse cuenta que el ambiente iba relajándose a su favor, y que el comentario del menor de los Kou era una señal de que iba dejando sus reticencias en el olvido y se dignaba a participar en la dinámica. Era satisfactorio saber que no lo estaba llevando tan mal para ser su comienzo.

—Tendremos tiempo de pensar en ello con más calma y elementos –acordó Hino-. También considero que al menos debe haber tres piezas que puedan ser tocadas por los DJ's en los clubes nocturnos sin ningún problema.

—Me niego a hacer canciones huecas y repetitivas, si eso es a lo que te refieres. –reaccionó Yaten entendiendo el concepto del que su nueva productora hablaba. Alzó una ceja cuando notó sus finos rasgos ceñudos y una clara advertencia de luces violetas en sus ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que serían huecas y repetitivas? Es posible crear la mezcla exacta entre mensaje, música y movimiento. No es necesario que te traumes.

Yaten mordió su labio para no soltarse a gritarle.

—Supongo que tu intención es encontrar una vía de divulgación de nuestra música en sectores más amplios del público receptor. –explicó Taiki analíticamente.

—_¿What?_ –formuló Yaten ceñudo ante la maraña de palabras rebuscadas con las que su hermano mayor siempre buscaba denotar su inteligencia y hacerse incomprensible.

—Popularizar nuestros hits –tradujo Seiya con ilusión-. Siempre quise ir a un antro y que mientras todos bailan, de repente suene una de nuestras canciones, ver cómo la gente se vuelve loca y se sale de control como si fuera un concierto…

—Te estas proyectando demasiado. –alegó Yaten, moviéndose de la consola en que permaneciera recargado y yendo directo al pequeño frigo acondicionado en el estudio, una de las tantas consideraciones que Taniyama Kai tenía con sus muchachos. Extrajo un par de botellas con agua vitaminada y regresó a su lugar en la mesa de mezclas, no sin antes sorprender a más de uno al dejar una de las botellas en la mesita hexagonal, justo frente a la única fémina en la habitación.

_¿Yaten había sido amable con ella?_

Rei no pudo negar que tal acción inesperada la turbó. ¿En qué universo o dimensión el menor de los Kou mostraba consideración a… algún ser vivo? Vale, exageraba, pero era inusual que después de desdeñarla y desacreditarla durante toda la reunión, de buenas a primeras se le ocurriera invitarle una bebida.

_"Estoy pensando demasiado"_, se dijo aleteando las pestañas, para luego murmurar un menguado _"Gracias"_, que sonó más ahogado de lo que hubiera querido.

Sin sospechar malicia de su parte, Kai sonrió complacido y continuó con el tema en cuestión, echando en menos la acción Yaten para no incomodarlo e incentivar en un futuro pequeños detalles como ese que contribuía en mucho a establecer un agradable clima de trabajo. En cambio Taiki entornó los ojos y se preguntó qué rayos se traería el peliplata entre manos, Yaten al percibir su mirada, se encogió de hombros y fingió no entender su extrañeza, luego bebió de la botella y dejó que Seiya bombardeara a Hino con preguntas sobre las colaboraciones y su ilusión de codearse con artistas de talla internacional.

—No niego que es un proyecto ambicioso, pero bien dicen que para alcanzar cosas grandes hay que alocarse un poco. Por otro lado…

La alerta del teléfono en la chaqueta del CEO interrumpió su discurso, demandando ser atendido.

—Denme unos minutos, debo atender esta llamada. –dijo Taniyama mirando el identificador en la pantalla.

Levantándose, salió del estudio.

—Debo aceptar que esta es una muy extraña casualidad. –externó Taiki una vez que los cuatro se quedaron a solos.

—Créeme, no eres el único sorprendido aquí. –respondió Rei, dejando de lado la farsa de tratarse como desconocidos.

—¿Pretendes que crea que todo esto es una feliz casualidad? –arremetió Yaten-. No sé qué demonios planeas, pero te advierto que es mejor que nos dejes en paz.

—No seas paranoico. –bufó Hino, bebiendo irónicamente de la botella que antes con fingida amabilidad el platinado le ofreciera.

.—Debes aceptar que es raro. –apuntó Seiya, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón en que se halló sentada. Rei le miró defensiva, en cambio se encontró con una sonrisa limpia de toda malicia, simpática. Pese a que esperara lo contrario, el mediano de los Kou continuaba siendo el más normal de los tres.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera –respondió a Seiya-. Y lamento desechar sus teorías conspirativas y narcisistas sobre mi presencia aquí, pero el motivo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes –se dirigió a los otros dos-. Me ofrecieron un proyecto de trabajo en mi área profesional y yo acepte; que ustedes tres resultaran implicados no es mi culpa, digamos que eso fue una especie de _daño colateral_.

—Bien pudiste haberte negado cuando lo supiste. –insistió Yaten.

—¿Disculpa?

—Digo que con toda esa capacidad de la que tanto alardeas eres muy capaz de obtener otro proyecto de trabajo, ¿por qué tiene que ser nuestro álbum precisamente?

Rei lo escuchó indignada.

—No tendría que darte explicaciones de todos modos –contrarrestó-. Y si se supone que aceptaron el contrato de…

—Hey, hey, tranquilicémonos un poco –intervino un cantarín Seiya-. Ya que las cosas resultaron así, no tiene caso discutir por ello, ¿no? Todos hemos convenido y Taniyama-san firmará el contrato, yo confío en él, ha sido nuestro CEO desde que existe _Three Lights_ y nos ha funcionado bien. Quizá no son las mejores circunstancias para encontrarnos, pero así es la vida.

Tanto Rei como Yaten lo miraron como a un loco, de cualquier persona pudieron esperar esas palabras, de Seiya no. Eso fue lo que lo hizo escalofriante.

—Por más raro que parezca, Seiya tiene razón –admitió Taiki, cruzándose de brazos-. Concentrémonos en el objetivo y dejémonos de riñas absurdas. Ni tú nos conoces, ni nosotros a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo trabajo.

Hino pestañeó y dedicó al mayor de los Kou una mirada seria.

—De acuerdo. Sólo trabajo.

Y con la rareza de un eclipse de sol, Taiki sonrió al notar converger sus ideas. La chica se contagió y le devolvió el gesto con agrado. La puerta entonces cedió para dar paso a Taniyama Kai, que volvía de atender su llamada.

—Lo siento muchachos, tendremos que dejar esta charla para más tarde, necesito ir a una reunión ahora mismo, es importante. Por lo pronto, Rei, bienvenida. Como te he dicho antes, este desde hoy es como su segundo hogar. Siéntete libre de hacer y deshacer lo que te plazca.

—Gracias, Taniyama-san.

—Dame las gracias con ese interesante álbum que tienes en mente –respondió Kai-. Mis muchachos terminarán de mostrarte el estudio, el salón de prácticas y lo que resta del edificio, ¿no es así?

La mirada del CEO recayó en los hermanos Kou confiadamente, lo que ellos interpretaron como una orden ineludible. No atinaron a hacer otra cosa que asentir en acuerdo.

—Perfecto. Charlen, bromeen, intercambien ideas. Acóplense. La próxima vez que nos reunamos quiero un esquema formal de la propuesta y un plan provisional de la producción, así que será mejor que comiencen a trabajar.

—A la orden, Capitán. –expresó Seiya, situando solemnemente su mano en un saludo militar.

Kai sonrió divertido.

—Cuiden de mi nueva adquisición. –dejó como última encomienda antes de salir del estudio rumbo su reunión con los nuevos inversores.

Taiki, Seiya y Yaten decidieron no desacatar la recomendación de su mayor y llevaron a la nueva integrante de Lantis a dar un paseo. Hino suspiró para darse valor y zarpar en tan desconocida travesía.

_"Sólo trabajo", _fue el mantra que evocaron en silencio, como un conjuro.

.

.

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Lo sé, algo corto. Pero es todo lo que debía contener este episodio :3

Fue más como una aceptación formal del convenio en trabajar en equipo, fingir que no se conocen, bajar sus armas y prejuicios ante la sola idea de realizar un album, cosa que se me hace de lo más interesante. Y en este proceso de creación, algo surgirá seguramente, curiosidad tal vez, admiración, amistad... ya lo veremos más adelante, espero que lo estén disfrutando :)

Y según mis cálculos, Kiriya aparecía en este capítulo, pero a última hora decidí posponerlo, irá de a poco, veamos como va improvisandose esta historia.

Como siempre les quedo infinitamente agradecida por el honor de su atención, en especial a:_ Hana Echizen y Misuzu (cosona, welcome again :3)_

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	5. Recording 005

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Yuki Kure, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 005

.

El sonido adusto del vaso posándose frente a sus ojos, la sacó de su concentración. Alzó la mirada que hasta entonces se hallaba perdida en la pantalla de su _Ipad_ y buscó el origen de aquel regalo del cielo. Dejó de garabatear en la libreta de notas y alzó las cejas totalmente escéptica.

—Veo que es una estudiante muy dedicada, señorita Hino. ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

Rei pestañeó y fue testigo de cómo sin esperar respuesta, Kiriya Etou, el profesor ajunto del Dr. Stavenhagen_, _sesentaba en una de las mesitas ubicadas en la cafetería de la facultad, y que ella ocupara. Sus libros, lapiceros y fajos de copias con artículos bibliográficos varios, daban cuenta de ello.

—No pensé encontrarte a esta hora por aquí, regularmente los del horario vespertino llegan alrededor de la una de la tarde, no -consultó su reloj-… a las once de la mañana.

—¿_Excuse me_? –soltó por fin la sacerdotisa, aleteando sucesivamente las pestañas. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Con qué clase de autoridad o permiso se creía como para uno: allanar su espacio, y dos: dirigirle la palabra como si nada. Ni siquiera eran amigos y él actuaba como si lo fueran.

—Te pedí un americano, no me pareció que te gustara mucho lo dulce. –precisó Etou por toda respuesta, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada indignada que le revelaron sus ojos amatistas.

La había notado en cuanto entró a la cafetería, muy concentrada en los escritos en blanco negro, para luego buscar y comparar la información con la pantalla de su portátil. Confesaba que se había llevado una sorpresa agradable al verla, desde su altercado verbal en el salón de clases, Hino no volvió a dirigirle la palabra fuera de las oraciones: _"Aquí está mi ensayo"_ y _"Gracias"_ cuando se lo devolvía calificado. Los encabezados eran claros y remarcados: **Reiko Hino**. Etou sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

De eso ya era dos meses.

—No vas a desperdiciar un café, ¿O sí? Creo que debes saber que eso sería sacrilegio. –apuntó el pelirrojo alarmado, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Y habrá sido por la expresión afectada y seria que Kiriya fingió pintar, que Reiko no pudo suprimir una sonrisa que se le asomó traicionera a los labios abrillantados.

—Eres un raro. –se rindió arrugando la nariz, pero tomó el vaso frente a ella y le dio un sorbo precavido. Caliente, cargado y sin azúcar. El café perfecto. Nada mal para alguien que apenas y la conocía. Tal vez podría otorgarle el beneficio de la duda… Tal vez podría sorprenderla.

Triunfante, Etou apreció su acción como una tregua y sonrió.

—Y dime Reiko –enunció a propósito-, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? ¿Alguna investigación exhaustiva? –indagó interesado, concentrado en la luz de sus ojos violáceos.

—Hago mis ensayos de la tarde, los mismos que no me dio tiempo de hacer ayer. –respondió Hino, acomodando las hojas sueltas de sus copias.

—¿Trabajas? –él curioseó.

—Algo así. –reconoció, aunque prefirió omitir la parte en que le decía que había signado con Lantis, una de las compañías de música más importantes en Japón, y que tenía que ingeniárselas para invertir sus horas libres para producir el _comeback_ de Three Lights y sus tareas académicas. Sin embargo, no creyó que le interesara la última parte, a menos que fuera un _fanboy _de closet. Pensar en aquello le causó divertimento.

—No te ves cómo alguien que trabaje a media jornada. –comentó el pelirrojo, sonriendo cuando ella arrugó la línea de sus cejas.

—No sé si sentirme un poco ofendida con eso o no.

—No es ofensa –corrigió Kiriya, descansando el mentón en su mano-, me refiero a que eres bastante disciplinada para hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Lo siento, soy un poco torpe con las palabras.

—No es algo de lo que debería jactarse precisamente un profesor adjunto, ¿sabes? –punzó Rei con diversión, y cobrándose deliciosamente lo de aquella vez-. Menos frente a alguien a quien le corriges los ensayos.

—No me lo perdonarás, ¿cierto?

—Quizá con otros tres de estos me lo piense. –habló con gracia, alzando el vaso de café. La agradable conversación que recién se gestaba, fue irrumpida por el tono de llamada entrante en su móvil.

Extrajo el teléfono de la chaqueta y se disculpó con un gesto. No creyó haberse equivocado al notar parpadear en la pantalla, el nombre de uno de sus dolores de cabeza Kou.

—Hino. –respondió magra.

—¿A qué hora vendrás a la agencia? Quiero consultar el contenido antes de la revisión de letras a las cuatro de la tarde.

La voz inconfundible de Taiki la puso en disyuntiva y se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Tenía programado el tiempo justo para llegar a la reunión con el CEO y los colaboradores en audio y diseño visual, en la que se revisaría la posible lista de temas en el álbum y de la que se desprendería el concepto visual, auditivo y de mercado que se manejaría durante todo el proceso. Era una reunión muy importante para la producción de la que ella estaba a cargo, por lo que fue consciente de que tenía que estar puntual. Pero eso…

Los hermanos Kou sabían de su situación, que iba a la universidad y a la vez llevaba el asunto de su álbum, pero no por ello eran indulgentes, y Taiki se lo hizo saber muy claro cuando pusieron fecha para su inicio de actividades como equipo, hacía ya dos meses precisamente.

—El trabajo es trabajo, no una práctica de academia. Y si vas a ser responsable de nuestros asuntos profesionales, queremos que lo hagas profesionalmente. ¿Sabes que lo que queremos decir, verdad?

Hino había asentido, entendiendo que para ellos ningún otro asunto tendría igual relevancia, y que si estaba dispuesta a aceptar un reto tan grande como ese, lo pensara dos veces o renunciara a uno. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas cosas para ella pareció algo sensato.

Todavía.

—¿Te parece que esté allí a las tres? Una hora es suficiente para revisarlo.

—Muy bien, te esperaremos en el estudio. –concedió Taiki por el auricular. La llamada terminó, y Rei se encontró con la mirada interrogante y el ceño fruncido de Kiriya.

—¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes estar a las tres en un lugar que no sea en la clase del Dr. Stavenhagen? –indagó Etou, sin importar evidenciar que había escuchado su llamada con toda la atención del mundo.

—Ya sé, pero me surgió algo –se excusó Rei, pensando cómo hacer para entregar su trabajo de ese día-. ¿Puedo entregarte mi ensayo la próxima clase? Lo haría ahora mismo, pero no lo he terminado.

—Sí te refieres a la próxima clase como la que está programada hoy de una a tres, por supuesto, no veo problema.

Hino lo miró suplicante. Se lo estaba poniendo difícil y no descartó que fuese un modo de vengarse de ella por sus insolencias para con él. ¿Sería tan ruin? No era cosa del otro mundo… bueno si, contando la posible discrecionalidad que eso acarrearía.

—Por favor, Etou. No quiero faltar a la clase, pero tengo qué… -insistió abatida. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared y, casi podía adivinar, que esa situación no sería la primera vez que se diese. Era el conflicto eterno de su doble vida profesional.

—¿Es muy urgente? –preguntó Kiriya, suspirando porque sabía que estaba por ceder, en especial cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciarse en esos rojos labios. Esa chica no estaba consciente de lo que eso podía causar con eso.

—Mucho. –admitió Rei, mojándose los labios con ansiedad.

—Está bien… -concedió el pelirrojo con un suspiro derrotado. De la mochila sacó su agenda color oxford y garabateó algunos cuantos caracteres, luego arrancó la hoja y se la extendió-. Este es mi correo electrónico, en cuanto puedas, envíamelo antes de que termine el día. Si dan las 12:00 a.m. y no hay señales de tu ensayo, olvídate que te lo cuente en la evaluación. ¿Trato hecho?

Reiko sonrió ampliamente y asintió con energía, conteniendo un gritillo de emoción por la flexibilidad de él. Tomó la hoja y se cuidó de guardarla bien en el maletín del _Ipad_.

—Pero como me entere que tu urgencia se trata de algún chico, no volveré a ser tolerante contigo, ¿oíste, Reiko Hino?

La pelinegra se soltó a reír por el tono juguetón que él usó y se sintió mal por comportarse tan antipática durante todo ese tiempo que llevaba tratándolo, pero así era ella, y pasar por su muro de indiferencia era una proeza que no a todos les permitía la oportunidad de cruzar.

—No te preocupes, no es un chico. Son tres. –respondió soltándose a reír cuando él rodó los ojos, creyendo mentira lo que no lo era del todo.

Si no fuera porque apenas se conocían, Rei diría que la idea le incomodaba y podría fácilmente calificarse como episodio de celos. Lo cierto era, que no se equivocaba, pero eso no podría saberlo ella. Desde el primer instante en que Kiriya Etou se acercó y la llamó por su nombre, en el momento en que ella alzó su par de extrañas pupilas y le miró interrogante, cuando ceñuda y altanera le desafió en el salón de clases… desde entonces le gustó. La chica le atrajo, no hubo más. Y el factor de su indiferencia y sutil desaire, sólo avivó su interés por ella. Por eso la notó al entrar a la cafetería, por eso maquinó una excusa cualquiera para hablar con ella, por eso se estaba dejando encantar, seguro de que descubrirla sería una travesía de lo más interesante. Y el primer paso estaba dado, comenzaban a ser amigos.

—Ya pues, te dejaré hacer tu ensayo –dijo Etou, levantándose con su café en mano-. Debo realizar algunos trámites en Servicios Escolares para lo de mi examen de titulación, so… fue bueno verte a deshoras como estas.

—Opino lo mismo –indicó Rei asintiendo-. Todavía me debes tres de estos. –concluyó señalando su americano y pintando una sonrisa juguetona que a Etou le hizo menguar las ganas de irse.

—Trato hecho. –soltó por toda respuesta, obligándose a marcharse y no mirar atrás. Rei lo observó hasta perder de vista su porte y andar relajado, con esa chaqueta que le sentaba tan bien a su ancha espalda. No pudo evitar morderse los labios.

_"I've got to get to you first, before they do. It's just a question of time, before they lay their hands on you"_

Odiosamente, la voz de Taiki saltó en su cabeza distorsionando la sensual voz de David Gahan, y Rei decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar en su ensayo antes de partir a Lantis, y deshacerse de ese pendiente en su lista. Ya suficiente habrían y se acumularían antes, durante y después de esa reunión de letras.

—¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó a Seiya al entrar al estudio y encontrarlo en el sillón leyendo una revista, sin nadie más alrededor que su consciencia.

—¡Rei-chan! –saludó efusivamente el pelinegro, botando la magazine y centrando su atención en el objeto de su entretenimiento inmediato, es decir, ella.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, me da escalofrío.

—Ok, ¿Hino-chan? –probó cambiando la formula.

—Olvídalo –esquivó Rei, rodando los ojos-. ¿Dónde están Yaten y Taiki?

—El manager los tiene recluidos en la sala de juntas, creo que hay un contrato para comercial o algo así.

—¿Qué, ya te exiliaron del grupo? –bromeó Hino, dejando su bolso y chaqueta en el perchero de la esquina, para luego ir a tomar una botella de agua vitaminada del frigo.

Le sorprendía cómo el mediano de los Kou se había acoplado tanto a ella, y Rei sospechaba que quizá aquello de debiera acaso a la conveniencia que Seiya sabía que podía aprovechar teniéndola de su lado, obviamente en el caso de Usagi. Por otra parte, de los tres, él era el que poseía un temperamento más dócil y menos aprensivo, uno más flexible y que se disponía a escuchar, cosa que a los otros dos no se les daba muy bien, especialmente a Yaten, que parecía tener una piedra lista para ser usada cada vez que ella intentaba proponer, explicar o solicitar algo. Siempre tenía una respuesta para desestimar sus palabras y, pese a que ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que comenzaran a trabajar juntos, todavía se le estaba complicando meterlos en cintura. Tres contra una, no era precisamente algo muy equitativo. Bueno, dos, contando que a Seiya podría arrastrarlo de su lado si quisiera.

—No, yo los exilié que es diferente –corrigió en la broma-. Tengo un promocional de temporada con **G-Market**, mi agenda está llena, _baby_.

—Para. En serio das escalofríos.

Seiya rio por el comentario y la observó sacar su carpeta de asuntos, una en piel color carmín quemado.

—¿Quieres que veamos algo de las letras? Según esto, tienes que darme un exitoso sólo. –advirtió Hino, dándole una copia de la lista tentativa del contenido del álbum.

—¿En serio incluiremos los solos?

—Por supuesto, es la oportunidad perfecta de mostrar sus talentos individuales en los géneros que se sientan más cómodos, y no sólo en el ámbito musical, sino creativo, ustedes mismos escribirán su propia canción.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó Seiya, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Rei cabeceó.

—Por eso, sería bueno que comenzaras a inspirarte un poco, ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sin nada de ruido? –regañó Hino afectada, yendo al equipo y teclear en la Mac unos cuantos caracteres. Una onda de _beats_ comenzaron a flotar en el estudio.

_"I've been working every day. I'll be waiting for turn of play._

_Call up my people. Let's play to town. Bring the fire. __Let's burn it down"_

—¿Ya escuchaste esta colaboración? Es genial. –habló Reiko con la voz alta para hacerse entender a través del volumen de la musical, mientras su cuerpo respondía a las descargas de los sintetizadores y su dosis exacta de electro-_dubstep_.

—Obvio –aseveró como si aquello hubiera sido alguna clase de insulto-. _'Gettin Dumb'_. Will. & 2NE1.

Hino sonrió satisfecha por los datos precisos que Seiya le dio y continuó fusionándose con los sonidos, atrapándolos con sus sentidos, con cada extensión de su cuerpo. Era inevitable, cuando se trataba de música, Rei se transformaba en otra persona, no había otra cosa en el mundo que le hiciera sentir tan completa. Y Seiya se contagió de ella. Con sus manos y brazos comenzó a hacer mezclas en el aire, y a seguir los cambios con sus manos, marcando el ritmo y los contrastes de la pieza, tal como ella hacía.

Así los encontraron Taiki y Yaten, que volviendo de su reunión con Kaji Aoi, ingresaron al estudio. No se sorprendieron. De hecho, era ya una práctica común con esa niña Hino. Al inicio si fue extraño, verla de pronto allanar su espacio de trabajo con piezas de música, subir el volumen escandalosamente, y sin ningún tipo de reserva ni prejuicio echar mano del DAW -_Digital Audio Workstation_-, abandonándose a la música como lo hacía en ese momento. Taiki lo entendió pero le fue ajeno, a Yaten le pareció más que Hino estaba loca. Seiya quedó asombrado y le resultó divertido. Sería por eso que había conectado más con él.

Así, Rei pudo deducir que su antiguo productor no les había dado la misma libertad, y que en cambio trabajaba con ellos bajo un esquema de disciplina y guía vertical, no horizontal como ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, cosa que no en todas las agencias veían con buenos ojos. Y Lantis, era por supuesto la excepción, Taniyama Kai le estaba regalando con su propuesta, un patio de juegos en que Rei se sentía más que libre; por eso lo que opinaran los demás sobre sus prácticas poco ortodoxas y en sumo raras, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

—Es bueno ver que traes buenos ánimos. Los necesitarás para la reunión. –saludó Taiki, cuando la pista terminó y la pelinegra bajó a mínimo el volumen del equipo. Se sentó en el sofá para hojear la carpeta de Rei sin su permiso. Logró ver con éxito el esquema del álbum en cuestión. Ella no se enfadó, al contrario, se daba cuenta que poco a poco la iban aceptando, o al menos que se interrelacionaban con ella sin armar demasiado alboroto como al inicio.

—¿En serio pretendes que hagamos un solo?

Bueno, la excepción siempre parecía ser el menor de los tres.

—Sí, Yaten es una de las propuestas. –declaró Reiko, peinándose el cabello con los dedos para después levantarse una coleta que anudó con una cintilla. El platinado, no pudo evitar tomar detalle de su cuello largo al descubierto.

—Somos un grupo, no solistas. –alegó.

—Sé muy bien que son un grupo, por eso la totalidad del álbum es en conjunto, pero el detalle de los tres solos, uno por cada uno, es mostrar sus habilidades individuales, tanto vocal como creativamente; además es una táctica con la que podrán realizar proyectos individuales y en distintos mercados y géneros musicales. No es algo descabellado. –detalló Hino, tomando lugar en otro de los sofás de cubierta de suave piel, orgullo de Seiya que lo había escogido a petición de Taniyama.

—Si tomarás la guía, creo que no lo es. –apoyó Taiki, reconociendo los amplios conocimientos en cuestión musical que Hino tenía en la cabeza. A pesar de su edad, había de aceptar que hablaba con tal seguridad e iniciativa como el propio Taniyama, eso para Taiki ya era una alusión bastante grande. Él mismo había participado con su anterior productor en los procesos musicales, pero jamás a tal nivel, y quisiera o no, no tenía tanta experiencia en el campo de la producción, pero aprendía muy rápido. Y sorprendentemente, se veía aprendiendo de esa jovencita altiva y ocurrente.

—A mí me gusta la idea. –compartió Seiya, revisando la copia que le había extendido Hino.

—A ti siempre te gusta todo lo que ella dice –reclamó Yaten levantándose para dar un par de vueltas por la estancia, y la frase sonó tan extraña, que bien podía malinterpretarse. Obvio que conociéndolo, nadie lo tomó en serio, incluso el peliplata no supo ni cómo acudieron así sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema? -se exasperó Hino entre dientes, dejando la frase para que sólo los otros dos la escucharan. Taiki sonrió, en uno de esos momentos fugaces que Rei atestiguaba sólo en ese bendito estudio.

—No sé, es un anormal. –se escudó Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que a quien debes dedicar más tiempo para convencer y persuadir es a él, no tanto a nosotros. Mientras sepa qué es lo que pasa durante el proceso de producción y me parezca sensato, nunca te diré que no –aseguró Taiki, y Rei sintió sus mejillas levemente arrebolarse-. Seiya… bueno, es Seiya.

—¡Oye! –protestó el de mirada zafira, por la indirecta tan directa sobre su facilidad de carácter.

—Ok, ok, lo acosaré como un agente de seguros. –se rindió ante ambos, a sabiendas que aquello más que una recomendación, había sido lanzado como un reto. Y ella lo aceptaría, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no?

—Suerte con eso. –se burló el pelinegro, que terminó ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la sacerdotisa.

—Entonces –reanudó Rei el tema-, el esquema tentativo es tener un álbum con dieciséis temas, de los cuales tres serán solos, uno por cada uno de ustedes. Los trece restantes se elegirán conforme vayan quedando las letras y los arreglos que hemos acumulado hasta ahora, que por supuesto sobrepasan esa cantidad, pero seleccionaremos las mejores o las que conecten más con el concepto del _comeback_.

—Por lo que veo entonces, los trece temas que están aquí son tentativos pero dan una idea del concepto general para la cuestión visual y de mercado, ¿es así? –participó Yaten, más predispuesto y enfocándose en el tema.

—Eso es correcto, debemos adelantarles algo para que vayan trabajando. No podemos atrasarlos hasta que el álbum esté listo, o no estaremos a tiempo para el plazo.

—Y Taniyama-san nos ahorcará. –aportó Seiya, evocando al CEO.

Yaten miró a su hermano, preguntándose si hablaba en serio. ¿Por qué no se callaba si no tenía nada más sensato qué decir?

—¿Y dónde queda el asunto de las colaboraciones? –indagó Taiki, analizando uno de los esquemas en réplica.

—Ah, de estos trece temas, cuatro serán colaboraciones, y otros cuatro _beats_ para DJ's –señaló Hino, con su largo índice-. Lo que nos deja cinco temas para la experimentación grupal, abierta a cualquier género musical y con los ajustes libres e improvisados que queramos inyectarle. –terminó de hablar confiada. Demasiado para el gusto y la intuición de los tres muchachos que la acompañaban en el estudio.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, y Rei elevó sus cejas.

—Vamos chicos, ya sé que suena a mucho trabajo, pero sé que podemos hacerlo. Solo necesitamos meternos en nuestro papel y estar abiertos a la iniciativa y a las nuevas ideas.

—El asunto no es que suene a _mucho trabajo_ Hino, el punto es que suena a _casi imposible_ –asestó Yaten, mirándola con recelo, mucho recelo-. Nunca hemos hecho algo así, ¿no lo entiendes? Hemos escrito tres canciones en nuestra vida, y vale recordarte que sólo fue la letra, los arreglos los adecuó nuestro productor, no nosotros. ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos dieciséis temas, de los cuales tres debemos hacer solos, cuatro con otras gentes y otros cinco entre los tres? Los otros cuatro "beats" realmente no creo que cuenten mucho.

—¿Y qué te piensas que soy yo entonces? –replicó Hino, borrando su sonrisa y adoptando una seriedad que ninguno de los tres le conocía-. Yo soy su productora. ¿Creen que no puedo crear una melodía? ¿Hasta que no lo vean con sus propios ojos no lo creerán?

Reiko se levantó de su lugar y se echó a andar por el salón con las manos en la cintura, respirando larga y pausadamente para recobrar la serenidad.

—No me gusta que desvaloren el trabajo creativo –dijo más tranquila-, sé lo que estoy haciendo; y si he preparado el esquema que ven aquí –alzó la hoja-, es porque estoy segura que podemos sobrellevarlo a cabalidad. Y entérate –se dirigió exclusivamente a Yaten-, que no voy a desistir de ello sólo porque me armes un berrinche.

Dicho aquello, Reiko decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí un momento a tomar aire. Dejó la hoja sobre el teclado junto a ella, y salió del estudio sin mencionar palabra. Yaten rodó los ojos, rogando por paciencia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –arremetió Taiki cuando calculó que ella se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra ella? –apuntaló Seiya, cerrándose con Taiki en el argumento.

—¡Es una sailor scout! ¿Qué ya se les olvidó? ¡Es una de esas niñas entrometidas!

—Por supuesto que no –alegó Seiya, y Yaten le clavó unos ojos gélidos-. Rei no está aquí como una guerrera, está como una persona normal, como una productora que es contratada para ayudarnos a crear música, nada más y nada menos. O dime –retó para reafirmar su argumento-, ¿cuándo ha preguntado o dicho o aludido a algo que no sea una cuestión laboral o musical? Mencióname una sola vez que lo haya hecho y te daré la razón.

Yaten apretó los dientes y no despegó los labios.

—No se te ocurre ninguna, ¿verdad? –azuzó Taiki, otorgándole todo el crédito a Seiya por tan buen discurso-. Eso es profesionalismo, Yaten. Y parece que tú ya te estás olvidando de lo que es eso. –concluyó, incorporándose para ir a buscar a Hino. No era conveniente que continuara molesta para la reunión que estaba por realizarse en menos de media hora, y aún faltaba que le explicara algunos otros detalles que traía en la cabeza.

Seiya sabía que si se quedaba, terminaría gritándose con Yaten, así que terminó siguiendo a Taiki, dejando al menor en el estudio con el coraje atorado en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de quebrar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Más sosegados, los cuatro se vieron las caras otra vez en el salón de juntas de _Lantis_, junto a los colaboradores visuales y de mercado que se habían convocado. Kai paseaba sus ojos de sus pequeños idol a Reiko con la diversión en la punta de los labios, seguro de que habían reñido otra vez. La reunión dio inicio y se prolongó por alrededor de tres horas, durante las cuales, Reiko explicó con paciencia y tacto, cada uno de los detalles del esquema de producción del álbum, así como las estrategias que consideró podrían comenzar a aplicarse aún sin estar todavía terminado.

Para Taniyama Kai, escuchar a Hino fue una complacencia que ya se esperaba. Tenía fe en esa jovencita. Desde el primer momento pudo intuir a través de su trabajo esa capacidad inquieta e innovadora que palpitaba en su ser por crear música, y fue un deleite personal estar allí, escuchándola frente a otras personas que asentían y se asombraban con sus interesantes ideas. Sabía que no esperaban mucho de ella por ser principiante y tan joven, sobre todo por lo último. Ni qué decir de sus estrellas, era la primera vez que asistían a una presentación formal de su _comeback_ y, estaba seguro de que si todavía albergaban dudas acerca de la confianza que podían depositar en la señorita Hino, al concluir la reunión terminarían por disiparse.

El reloj marcaba las siete con quince de la noche cuando abandonaron el salón de juntas, todos los colaboradores se despidieron con buenos augurios sobre lo ya tratado. El CEO se retiró también, alegando un compromiso externo, no sin antes felicitar a Rei por su presentación y reafirmar su total apoyo a su despierta intuición. Hino sonrió infantilmente y asintió, mirándolo marchar.

—Ya no me la hagan enojar –encargó Taniyama a sus muchachos, que lo acompañaron al elevador ubicado en el extremo del pasillo-. Es linda, inteligente y vivaz, ¿qué más quieren?

Los tres jóvenes le regalaron una sonrisa condescendiente por su sutil forma de regañarlos; y se despidieron con la mano hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Seiya se adelantó a regresar sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta Hino otra vez.

—¿También te vas? ¿Tienes cómo regresar? Si quieres puedo llevarte. –ofreció con gentileza. Se sentía mal con ella, como si tuviera que compensarla y disculparse por la imbecilidad de su hermano menor al menospreciar sus capacidades, particularmente después de escucharla hablar en la reunión. Y Yaten estaba consciente de eso, pero no dijo nada. Si esperaban que le ofreciera una disculpa, estaban muy mal de sus cabezas. Aceptaba que quizá se había pasado un poco y que a esas alturas ya no estaba muy seguro de haberla juzgado legítimamente, pero de ahí a las disculpas había un trecho muy, pero muy grande.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario, tengo mi coche en el estacionamiento –declinó la chica-. Además todavía estaré aquí un buen rato, con la luz verde que me acaban de dar, hay muchos pendientes para programar y si lo hago hoy, mañana estaremos en condiciones de comenzar a trabajar de lleno con grabaciones. De todas maneras, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Su respuesta tomó desprevenidos a los tres, y las preguntas surgieron distintas en cada uno. En Taiki surgió la inquietud de preguntar si no quería que le ayudasen o algo; en Seiya, cómo es que no iba a casa y descansaba un poco sabiendo que iba a la universidad y todo eso; en Yaten, la inquietud de saber por qué se esforzaba tanto por algo que no tenía que ser de su incumbencia y que al final de cuentas el beneficio directo era para ellos, no para ella.

—Está bien, estaré bien –dijo Rei, leyendo su indecisión para marcharse-. Me las arreglaré mejor sola, en vez de eso, los necesito recargados para mañana. No escatimaré a la hora de grabar, grabar y regrabar hasta que me den los sonidos y matices que quiero, así que mentalícense. Terminarán odiándome al final del día.

—Te perdonaré si me invitas un mocha blanco. –aduló Seiya, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, proponiéndose acompañarla hasta el estudio de grabaciones, en el quinto piso.

—Yo me adelanto. –anunció Yaten, pidiendo el elevador en dirección de descenso, mientras que Seiya y Taiki lo pidieron en ascenso. Se encontraban en el tercer piso, y esperaron hasta que el elevador timbró. Iba en dirección hacia arriba.

Taiki y Seiya subieron con Rei, señalando el piso cinco como su destino; Yaten se mantuvo allí en espera de uno que fuera en sentido contrario. No estaba dispuesto a "mimarla" ni a establecer una relación amistosa con esa mujer. Si sus hermanos querían hacerlo, bien, que hicieran lo que la real gana les diera, pero que no pensaran que él actuaría de igual manera. ¿Era una cuestión laboral? Perfecto, que se quedara así entonces. Y si Rei Hino estaba comportándose a la altura de una profesional, él no iba a quedarse atrás.

Él también sabía dar batalla.

.

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un capítulo tan largo. Me he vuelto floja xD

Pero es rico hacer un capítulo en cabalidad, deteniéndome en los detalles que espero no les aburran. Me gustan los matices, ese realismo al usar tecnicismos, melodías y cosas de la vida diaria, como que me hacen sentirme más conectada a la historia *kyaa*

No puedo dejar de decirlo. ¡Amo a Seiya! Es un amor, y Taiki no se queda atrás, pero Seiya, oh, qué lindo es con Rei. Siempre tan sociable el niño *lo muerde con cariño* y Yaten, bueno, más caprichudo no pudo ser, pero nuestra heroína nos lo puso en su lugar. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Seguirán odiandose así, el ganon será Kiriya que es el adorable chico sexy-regalacafés? ¿Dónde se ordenan que yo quiero uno? xD Mención especial se merece Taniyama Kai, el CEO tan bonachón que me dan ganas de abrazarlo y sentarme en sus rodillas lol

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Jenny Anderson, Shadow of Mars, Lexie y Hana Echizen._

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	6. Recording 006

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Yuki Kure, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 006

.

—Rei… Reiko…

La voz menuda y amodorrada que escuchó a lo lejos apenas y la perturbó.

—¡Hino, si no apagas esa maldita alarma iré y la callaré de una patada!

Esta vez el grito lejano pero no por eso menos fastidioso de Mina, logró despertarla. Entornó los ojos a la ventana de su habitación y encontró una franja de luz azulina anunciando el amanecer, debían ser ya alrededor de la siete.

Tanteó el mueble al lado de su cama en busca del reloj despertador y lo apagó en cuanto dio con él. Estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos una vez más para regalarse cinco o diez minutos más para dormir, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento de las consecuencias que eso traería como por ejemplo, que cinco minutos se convirtieran en una hora. El rechazo ante esa posibilidad, la alentó para sentarse en la cama y tallarse los ojos hasta que le dejaron de cosquillear.

Un poco aturdida caminó hasta su closet, tomó una toalla y su bata de baño. Se metió a la ducha y la agradable sensación del agua caliente deslizándose en su cuerpo la revitalizó, haciéndole desaparecer el sueño. Recargada de energía, salió de la regadera y se colocó una toalla en la cabeza. Con la bata cubriendo su cuerpo, se enfrentó a su primer dilema del día: ¿Qué ponerse?

Se rehusó a pensar demasiado y eligió un conjunto _Adidas_ que consistía en una hoodie negra sin mangas y un jogger ¾ a juego. Se calzó unas sandalias oscuras de tiras y arregló sus pestañas con algo de rímel, terminó con una pincelada breve de rubor en las mejillas y una pasada de _lipstick_ brillante en los labios.

Soltó su melena y comprobó que estaba todavía húmeda. Usar la secadora no era opción, a riesgo de ver a Minako atravesar su puerta con un revolver en mano. Decidió ponerse un holgado gorro tejido de punto, en el mismo tono que se indumentaria.

—Tienes unas ojeras terribles, Reiko –se dijo, mirándose por última vez en el espejo-. Y tan sólo es el comienzo…

Se plantó unas gafas oscuras, esas que le cubrían casi medio rostro, y se enfiló hacia afuera del templo.

—¡Me voy! –gritó a sus amigas, consciente de que no le contestarían. Nunca lo hacían.

Con su bolso al hombro, bajó presurosa las escalinatas. Llegó hasta donde estacionaba su Mini Cooper y se adentró en él, aventando sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto como era su costumbre. Conectó el Ipad en el tablero y encendió el equipo de sonido. Cualquiera encontraría común este ritual, sin embargo, no era sólo por placer de amenizar su trayecto con música que Rei hacía esto, sino por algo más. Cada vez que manejaba, Hino convertía su auto en un estudio móvil, un pequeño laboratorio de experimento musical. Allí hacía notas de grabación con un dispositivo manos libres, usaba programas especiales para afinar y agudizar el audio, tomaba ideas y creaba otras tantas en función de las melodías que desfilaban en el estrecho espacio del coche.

El aleatorio quiso darle los buenos días con _"Night of the Scarecrow"_.

En compañía de violas y violines, no tardó mucho tiempo en incorporarse a las vías centrales y tomar el camino directo a Lantis; no había mucho tránsito y esa definitivamente era una ventaja que se aprovechaba muy bien un miércoles por la mañana. A dos calles de arribar a la agencia, divisó la sucursal de un _Starbucks_ y se detuvo en la acera de enfrente. Consultó su reloj.

8:10 a.m.

Pidió una charola con cuatro cafés: dos latte, un americano y un mocha blanco. Sonrióse ante la efusividad que Seiya mostraría cuando le llevara su petición especial; y Rei sabía que la tendría bien merecida, ese día los iba a traer como locos. Era la primera vez que trabajaban con grabaciones y, aunque ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese proceso, se conocía muy bien esa manía suya casi obsesiva por la perfección en sus creaciones y, mucho se equivocaba, o ellos terminarían odiándola –¿más?- al final de la jornada.

Llevó el portavasos al auto y acomodándolo cuidadosamente, volvió subir al coche. Entró a la agencia y aparcó en la planta baja del estacionamiento. Tomó el elevador casi desierto, sólo dos jovencitas que Hino logró identificar como bailarinas de Lantis iban con ella. Las saludó cortés, y pronto en el tercer piso se quedó sola en su trayecto al estudio de grabaciones ubicado en el quinto piso.

Salió del ascensor al pasillo y anduvo hasta llegar al último salón. Le causó extrañeza hallarlo demasiado silencioso. La explicación enseguida se mostró a sus ojos con la falta de iluminación y la ausencia de ser humano en su interior. El estudio se encontraba vacío, nadie había llegado todavía a excepción de ella.

Era comprensible, faltaba media hora para la cita que pactaran la noche anterior; sin embargo, ilusamente debía aceptar que esperó ver a sus estrellas sorprenderla con un inusitado estado de ánimo y expectación por comenzar con los trabajos, que sintieran al menos un ápice de la excitación que ella sentía. Le vibraba el cuerpo y le cosquilleaban las venas por empezar a jugar con su gran amor, la música.

Respiró hondo y entró de lleno, encendiendo el interruptor antes de dejar la charola de cafés en la ya conocida mesa que era custodiada por los sillones de negra piel. Su bolso y chaqueta fueron a terminar en el perchero de la esquina, y se dispuso entonces a encender el equipo.

Las tres pantallas LCD dejaron ver su luminiscencia, mientras que la MAC principal comenzaba su reinicio. Fue a la cabina de grabación y revisó que todo estuviese en condiciones. Se propuso examinar el funcionamiento del DAW y, una vez que el computador estuvo listo, decidió hacer algunas pruebas con el host, la interfaz de sonido y el software. Pronto, un _sampling_ se adueñó del salón y Rei elevó el volumen considerablemente para comprobar el audio de las bocinas que latieron y retumbaron al vaivén de los sonidos que fue tejiendo con sus dedos al azar en el _keyboard_.

Sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta que el muestreo de sonidos improvisado no se escuchaba nada mal, y que bien podía ser utilizado para alguna de las canciones. Se acordó entonces de sus notas auditivas, y reparó en una que había grabado no hacía mucho tiempo en casa, con motivo de la ocurrencia que le dio por demostrar que la habitación ubicada junto a la sala de oraciones del templo tenía una acústica que impregnaba un efecto muy particular a los sonidos que allí se producían. Así que puso a Minako a cantar su canción favorita de turno, _"Special"_, de la coreana Lee Hi. La rubia no tuvo reparos en hacerlo, pues aunque era ya actriz, ese gusto que le producía el cantar no era algo que hubiere desaparecido.

Rebuscó en su bolso colgado en el perchero y encontró el dispositivo. Lo conectó en el _Workstation_ y trasladó los archivos a una carpeta con su nombre. Y tal como su intuición le indicó, al echar a andar la pista descubrió que el sonido era distinto, con una serie de matices que sólo se pueden producir en un lugar con acústica perfecta. Los ecos, la finura del sonido, la limpieza en la voz, el equilibrio en la resonancia.

Se inclinó a la altura del _keyboard_ y la pantalla e hizo varios cortes en la melodía para reproducirlos por separado. La voz de Mina siempre le pareció hermosa, muy afinada y armónica. Creía de verdad, que si no fuera porque la actuación era su pasión primordial, ya la habría sonsacado para incursionar en la música.

Se detuvo en dos de los muestreos que especialmente le causaron fascinación. Acopló el _sampling_ que primeramente experimentara e intercaló en secuencias de tiempo las líneas elegidas con la voz de Minako. Así, creo provisionalmente una pista templada con aires de Soul y R&B.

_"Heartbeat, beat, beat. Uh uh. Uh uh._

_Heartbeat, beat, beat. Uh uh. __Uh uh."_

La sucesión era exquisita, y Reiko siguió la pieza armada con sólo ese par de líneas, compenetrándose con ella, dejando a su instinto creativo hacer lo suyo.

_"You are, you are, you a- are,_

_You are, you are, you a- are so special… to me"_

Cuando sus labios se movieron solos para balbucir algunas frases que se le vinieron a la mente, supo que había compaginado la melodía con una de las letras originales de su portafolio profesional. La buscó de inmediato en el _Ipad_ y al encontrarla reparó en la hora. Ya pasaban algunos minutos de las nueve y ese trio de hombres no aparecía. Se mordió los labios y se asomó al pasillo.

No había ni un alma.

Suspiró para espantarse la frustración y volvió a encerrarse en el estudio. No iba a dejar que aquello le quitara la imaginación y creatividad que en ese momento estaba teniendo como una epifanía. Se le ocurrió entonces, después de agregarle una secuencia de _beats_ en segundo plano, que sería buena idea terminar de probar el DAW realizando la primera grabación del día.

Con algunos ajustes, Hino programó la liberación de la pista y preparó la cabina, haciendo aparecer en la pantalla auxiliar la letra de la canción todavía intitulada que podría dar vida a la música recién concebida. Dio un sorbo grande a su americano y realizó un par de pruebas a _capella_, intentando encontrar los tonos más adecuados en que debía conjugarlas.

A diferencia de Mina, su voz era mezzo y ligeramente áspera, lo que significaba un contraste bastante conveniente al género y, si el experimento funcionaba, ya encontraría quien sustituyera y ocupara su voz provisional en esa nueva pieza. Determinadamente, _Three Lights_ estaba fuera de las opciones ya que no querían saber nada de sus amigas, el siquiera proponerlo constituiría toda una blasfemia.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante ese pensamiento.

Pulsó _start_ a la programación y se enfiló a la cabina. Movió levemente su gorro para acomodarse los audífonos y ensayó un par de notas complejas de la estrofa inicial que parpadeaba en la pantalla analógica. A los dos minutos, la melodía fue liberada.

_"Heartbeat, beat, beat. Uh uh. Uh uh._

_Heartbeat, beat, beat. __Uh uh. Uh uh."_

Segura de sí, como si esa canción no fuere un experimento, Rei comenzó a cantar, hilando las frases de las primeras estrofas con la mayor armonía y limpieza posible, la misma que ella exigía a los artistas con los que trabajaba.

Respetando las pausas del sampleo e improvisando bastante en los tonos que le impregnaba a la letra, Rei fue abstrayéndose de su entorno, existiendo sólo en la música que palpitaba en el estudio y encontraba su cauce en el DAW que la iba capturando en el equipo.

También encontró cauce en los oídos de los hermanos Kou.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten entraron al salón de grabaciones apenas transcurrió el primer minuto de la pista. Como en otras ocasiones, el percibir ruido en el estudio no les causó desconcierto, de hecho lo esperaban dado el retraso que habían tenido por culpa de Seiya y su llamada telefónica con cierta persona etiquetada como **no grata** por el menor y como **la señorita indecisión** por el mayor.

No esperaron que lo que creyeron fuera una canción pre-grabada cualquiera, resultara ser una grabación en tiempo real, y que además la fuente de aquella voz con tintes bemoles fuera precisamente Rei Hino.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, los tres se quedaron allí por algunos segundos sin moverse, identificando la femenina figura de la guardiana de Marte dentro del cuarto de grabaciones, entregando su voz al sampleo melódico que latía con potencia en las bocinas de audio.

Seiya fue el primero en salir de su perplejidad y acercarse al panel que daba vista clara de la cabina; desde allí pudo apreciar con mayor detalle a la que era su productora, y ser testigo de cómo iba tejiendo sonidos con esa particular voz que no imaginó que tendría Y quizá más que su color, lo que más hizo eco en él fue esa efusividad e ímpetu que envolvía su voz, la manera en que ella parecía jugar con las notas y resonancias ensamblándolas con la base instrumental en un modo preciso y armónico.

Taiki no atinó más que a sonreír inevitablemente. Esa jovencita Hino estaba destinada a darle unas cuantas lecciones y enseñanzas. Si creía que no había más que aprender en el medio musical, esa niña le estaba mostrando lo contrario. Era la señal que necesitaba. Desde que habitara en la tierra por tiempo indefinido, Taiki siempre tuvo claro que si tenía que hacer alguna cosa, tenía que hacerla bien y con la mayor cercanía a la perfección, de otra manera mejor sería no hacerla. Y si ellos decidieron continuar haciendo música, debían hacer la mejor música posible. Le estaba quedando claro que esa muchachita era pieza clave para poder realizar esa meta personal. Y se lo estaba demostrando con hechos.

El que sí se encontraba realmente confundido con todo aquello, era Yaten.

Se halló sorprendido de descubrirla en la cabina grabando una canción como esa, tan limpia y bellamente armada. Su voz –bastante bonita y colorida-, reflejaba una pasión y entusiasmo que pocas veces había escuchado; y estaba seguro que de quererlo así, ella bien podía competir con ellos como artista, no detrás de la sombra anónima de la producción.

¿Por qué si poseía ese don, no lo aprovechaba? ¿Cuál era realmente el objetivo de estar allí con ellos, lidiando con asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia y que le aportaban tan escasos beneficios?

_"You are, you are, you a- are,_

_You are, you are, you a- are so special… to me"_

Observaba su menudo cuerpo responder a los _beats_ que daban vida al estudio, sus cabellos balancearse debajo de esos audífonos a los que aferraba sus manos para mantenerse en su burbuja personal. Avanzó hasta la sala y se deshizo de su chaqueta, pero sin dejar de despegar sus ojos verdes de la silueta femenina. Buscaba dilucidarla, interpretarla, encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Escuchando su timbre oscilar entre las estrofas, a su mente acudió esa soltura con la que ella hablaba, actuaba y se conducía en todo lo relacionado con el ámbito musical; esa entrega que no pensó pudiera tener una guerrera fuera de la seguridad de su princesa y su planeta.

¿Sería verdad eso que decía Taiki, eso de poder separar tu vida en dos y a la vez vivirlas a la vez sin que una perjudique a la otra? ¿Sería posible llevar una vida normal olvidándose de su deber como guerrera, del peso abrumador de un secreto como el de ser una _Sailor Scout_?

Sus dudas y preguntas agonizaron en el aire y murieron con la melodía que pronto dejó de palpitar en la habitación.

Rei, ajena a la presencia como a los pensamientos de sus compañeros, se deshizo de los audífonos y los colgó en la percha. Se acomodó el gorro que cubría sus todavía húmedos cabellos y salió de la cabina. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando la primera visión que obtuvo fue un sonriente Seiya recibiéndola en la puerta.

—¡Rei-chan! –saludó el pelinegro-.¡Eso fue sorprendente!

Hino elevó una ceja, necesitando más pistas.

—La canción –precisó Seiya, regresando con ella a la estancia donde sus hermanos se encontraban-, fue grandiosa. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Oh, eso… Estaba probando un ensamble. Un experimento tan sólo. –dijo Hino, restándole importancia. Al ampliarse su visión, se encontró con la mirada de Taiki, que la saludó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Rei le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos entonces buscaron al menor de los Kou, hallándole en el sillón largo de piel, aparentemente entretenido con una de las revistas del compartimento inferior de la mesita de centro. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar sus ojos para mirarla, ni despegar sus labios para darle algún saludo. Hino no se ofendió, tenía claro que esas pequeñas acciones eran su forma de retarla y rebelarse a ella.

E insanamente, eso le divertía.

—Oye, Rei-chan –captó Seiya nuevamente su atención-, ¿Quién es la de los estribillos? Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado ese tono antes.

Rei sonrió. No podía decirles que era su queridísima amiga Minako, ¿verdad?

—Alguien. –respondió escuetamente la sacerdotisa.

—¡Dime! –insistió Seiya siguiéndola.

—Algún día te lo diré –dio Hino por toda respuesta-. ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Seiya. –respondió Yaten en automático, como si sus labios hubieren estado programados para reaccionar ante ese cuestionamiento. Como resultado, el peliplata contempló con regocijo cómo la chica le lanzaba una mirada molesta al culpable.

—Yo no…

—Tu amiga lo llamó. –irrumpió Taiki en la balbuceante explicación de su hermano, tenía curiosidad por la reacción de Hino.

Reiko le clavó los ojos, entendiendo su intención. Era consciente que se refería a Serena, y que ese no era un tema grato para ninguno de los presentes. Para ella no era nada agradable saber que su princesa era el motivo por el que ellos se encontraban en la tierra y, que era la indecisión de ésta la que los mantenía allí con o en contra de su voluntad. Por otro lado, aceptaba estar desarrollando sentimientos de simpatía hacia Seiya, y el hecho de saberlo enamorado de una mujer que desafortunadamente tenía un lío en la cabeza, le causaba cierta compasión. Ambos pares de pupilas amatistas se engarzaron por algunos segundos, hasta que fue ella quien rompió el desafío.

—No importa. Es mejor comenzar ya –apuntó la pelinegra, tomando de la charola dos de los cafés-. Pero es la última vez que llegan tarde. –advirtió entregándoselos con una sonrisa que de cordial no tuvo nada. Seiya tragó saliva, su expresión le había dado escalofríos.

—De acuerdo. –atinó a decir Taiki, sorbiendo un trago al _latte_ que le había obsequiado su productora.

—Excelente. –aprobó Rei, tomando el último de los cafés y dejándolo en la mesilla frente a Yaten, justo como él hiciera con la botella de agua vitaminada en la primera reunión que habían tenido con el CEO en esa misma habitación.

El peliplata entendió con ese gesto que el _latte_ era para él y, como en un acto de recíproco y mudo entendimiento, lo tomó y bebió del vaso. Rei observó aquello de reojo y sonrió. Los estaba conociendo más de lo que creía y también más de lo que querría.

—Muy bien, comencemos –dictó Rei, posicionándose en el sillón reclinatorio frente al DAW. Tecleó unos cuantos caracteres y desplegó algunas carpetas. Eligió un par de archivos y los introdujo en la interfaz de sonido. Las bocinas empezaron a emitir una base musical.

—Hey, esa es la pista en la que jugábamos la semana pasada. –dijo Seiya, reconociendo los sonidos.

—En realidad estábamos trabajando en ello, pero me alegra que lo veas de ese modo, ya que esa es mi concepción de lo que yo veo como trabajar en música. Jugar con ella.

—¿Y qué haremos con esta pista? –preguntó Taiki, acercándose a la pantalla digital para obtener más datos.

—Estuve probando algunas de las letras que tenemos en la reserva –así habían nombrado a la carpeta que contenía todas las letras originales aportadas por ella y los tres hermanos Kou (algunas terminadas, otras inconclusas)-, y encontré una que podría ser potencial candidata para nuestro primer tema en el álbum. ¿Recuerdas _"Everything"_?

Taiki alzó las cejas.

—Es una de mis composiciones. –corroboró.

Rei dejó ver su aperlada sonrisa.

—Ajusta perfectamente.

Acto seguido, examinó la reserva y abrió el documento. Los muchachos se mostraron interesados, e incluso Yaten abandonó su lugar en la sala y se acercó a la pantalla digital.

—La letra originalmente está catalogada para ser una balada, pero si le agregamos la base que Seiya y yo anduvimos toqueteando, puede resultar un perfecto Soul con toques de Jazz. Digo, si al autor no le molesta.

—Muéstrame y yo juzgaré eso. –retó Taiki, dándole bandera blanca a Hino. Esta sonrió y reinició la base, pero esta vez agregó una pista en silencio que había preparado con su voz entonando la letra. La fusión de ambas produjo el sonido de una naciente canción.

—Obviamente mis tonos son horrendos y poco cercanos a sus voces –admitió-, pero fue pensando en ellas que elegí esas las escalas y modulaciones. Si mi intuición y oído no me fallan, debería resultar más armónica cuando sean ustedes los que graben.

Envió cuatro copias a la impresora, y las repartió una por cada uno. Los chicos analizaron el documento y nada extrañó a sus ojos, no era algo que no hubieran visto antes: divisiones, acotaciones, notas, señalamientos y distribuciones identificadas con sus nombres.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Yaten, reparando en una línea del tercer párrafo. Seiya se inclinó para enterarse. Enseguida comenzó a reír.

—¿Un _falsetto_? –vaciló Rei no entendiendo muy bien a que iba la pregunta.

—Sé que es un falsetto –rodó los ojos el ojiverde-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi nombre está allí.

—Yaten no sirve para el falsete. –aportó Seiya, esclareciendo el "misterio".

—_Gracias_, Seiya. –apuntó Yaten con sarcasmo.

Hino enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién dice que no sirve?

—Las grabaciones –intervino Taiki-. El productor anterior lo intento una vez y desechó la idea después de darse cuenta que no daba los tonos. Tuvimos que cambiar esa parte por la voz de Seiya.

—Soy el rey del falsetto –se vanaglorió el pelinegro, plasmando una sonrisa grande y vanidosa-. Yaten no.

El aludido bufó exasperado al ser el centro de entretenimiento general.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan –desdeñó a sus hermanos y se dirigió a Hino, extendiéndole la hoja de regreso-. Modifícalo, no voy a hacer esa parte.

—No lo voy a cambiar –anunció ella sin recibir la hoja que permaneció extendida-. No hasta que escuche este esquema por mí misma. Las modificaciones se irán dando en función de las grabaciones, no de sus prejuicios.

Yaten apretó los dientes. La insolencia en su voz le enervaba.

—Y sólo por apuntar, Seiya sería incapaz de hacer ese falsete. Apuesto una comida, a que no alcanza la modulación requerida.

Los tres chicos se extrañaron con esa observación, no creyéndole, pero a la vez, curiosos de saber cómo el mediano que podía sobrellevar notas altas con facilidad podría ser incapaz de producir un sonido que según Hino, el menor podía sacar, incluso si los agudos no fueran su fuerte.

—Estás bromeándome, Hino-chan. –tanteó el pelinegro, tratando de sonsacarla con una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

—Prueba y verás. –desafió la chica, colgándose los _headphone_s de la interfaz en el cuello, dándole a entender que era hora de grabar.

Seiya se mordió los labios aceptando el reto y, deshaciéndose de la sudadera que portara, dio un trago grande a su café y entró a la cabina de audio.

—Dame la tercera estrofa sin música como lo indican los intervalos, dejando de lado el falsete. –indicó Hino, mientras el de ojos zafiros se colocaba los audífonos frente a la paleta del micro.

Tras una señal de la pelinegra, el mediano de los Kou comenzó a entonar las líneas indicadas.

—No suena mal. –opinó Taiki, observando las ondas de modulación que se coloreaban en la pantalla de la MAC.

—No, no suena mal. –afirmó Rei con una sonrisa enigmática. _"Pero no es suficiente"_, complementó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Lo hice bien? –preguntó Seiya al detenerse en el punto indicado.

—Sí, está bien, pero hagámoslo de nuevo. Esta vez intenta apoyar más en el canal nasal y disminuir un tono de la octava, eso te dará el impulso para entrar al falsete.

Seiya y Yaten arrugaron el ceño, para ambos a grabación había sonado bastante bien.

—E-está bien. –concedió el pelinegro algo confundido.

Rei dejó ir la pista, y Seiya cantó haciendo caso de la solicitud de su productora.

—Excelente. –celebró Rei, al capturar la grabación. Taiki debía aceptar que se escuchaba muchísimo mejor que la anterior, aunque todavía no entendía bien porqué Hino rechazaba la idea de Seiya realizando esa parte.

El mediano de los Kou por supuesto que se sintió satisfecho y le dedicó un gesto de presunción a Reiko, echando en tierra su suposición primera.

Hino sonrió aún más.

—Ahora vuelve a hacerlo y esta vez de corrido, incluyendo el falsete. Debes mantener las escalas de tono y realizar el cambio en los intervalos que están marcados. ¿Lo has entendido?

Seiya se lo estaba tomando personal.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –dijo colocándose de nuevo los audífonos.

_"Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo, pequeño"_, meditó la sacerdotisa, liberando la pista otra vez antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo del sillón giratorio.

No pudo.

Irrisoriamente, Seiya se vio imposibilitado a dar el cambio en el registro de voz. Todo le iba de maravilla hasta el momento en que debía elevar el tono para alcanzar el famoso falsete. Los tiempos en la transición eran demasiado cerrados. Desafinaba en el último estribillo.

—¿Es en serio? –habló Taiki en voz alta, incrédulo al comprobar el punto de Hino. Seiya no podía hacerlo, incluso si ya lo había intentado cinco veces seguidas.

—¿Cómo es que…? –enarboló Yaten lo que Taiki tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Simple. El registro pensado para esa estrofa no es el suyo, es el tuyo –indicó Hino mirándole fugazmente a los ojos-. Su timbre es central y el tuyo no, tu voz tiene una tesitura diferente y muy particular, una que es del tipo nasal y que puede crear fácilmente notas aspiradas. Por eso tú podrías realizar ese falsete y él no.

—Por eso no puedes cambiarla. –deliberó Taiki, pareciendo comprender todo.

—Exacto, no puedo cambiarla porque entonces toda la armonía que armé en mi cabeza se iría al traste. Y entonces para qué me querrían aquí si ustedes harán lo que se les de la real gana.

No se habló más. Ella tenía razón.

—Se me antoja pizza para la comida –informó Reiko al notar entrar a Seiya al salón, derrotado en su intento vocal y evidenciando así su triunfo en la apuesta sobre el _falsetto_-. Ahora, reiniciemos desde el principio. Taiki es el que entra primero con _"Día a día, cada minuto, en cada espacio…"_

Yaten no evitó reír por lo bajo. Acababa de ser testigo de cómo esa niña había _knockeado_ el ego de Seiya y sin esfuerzo; por otra parte, le resultó interesante comprobar esa capacidad auditiva que poseía para especular con sus voces y tener la seguridad de diseñar un ensamble melódico _ad hoc_ a cada uno de ellos. No obstante para ser franco, continuaba dudando de la idea de ese estúpido falsete.

Durante toda la mañana y hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde, se la pasaron haciendo múltiples grabaciones de _"Everything"_; primero en orden de esquema, luego desfasadas haciendo modificaciones en el orden y en ocasiones en las voces, sustituyendo estribillos y notas conforme se iban ensamblando en conjunto. Tal como Reiko había dicho, las modificaciones se iban dando en función de las muestras y sobre la marcha, no antes de siquiera comenzar.

—Una vez más, Yaten. Relaja tu laringe y alarga la última sílaba. _"… y mi mente no para, me lleva conti-go" –_cantó Reiko la línea, mostrándole el registro cercano al que pretendía conseguir.

El platinado bufó, era la sexta vez que repetían el estúpido _falsetto_. ¿Qué rayos era lo que quería esa mujer? No podía alcanzarlo y su paciencia se agotaba. Si bien no le estaba saliendo tan mal como pensó, no quedaba como _ella quería_. ¿Por qué no iba y lo hacía por su cuenta?

_Tsk_.

Calmando su desespero, intentó de nuevo.

—Una vez más. –pidió por el altavoz, inmersa en la pantalla del ordenador. Yaten llegaba a dudar que siquiera estuviera prestándole atención.

Repitió la estrofa.

—Otra vez, por favor.

Lo hizo.

—Casi, una vez más.

Iba a estallar.

—No.

Reiko alzó los ojos de la MAC cuando escuchó su negativa y le encontró quitándose los audífonos. Alzó una ceja, esperando su tan retardada cháchara. Taiki estaba a su lado, observando y siendo activo partícipe en el proceso. Seiya había bajado al salón de ensayos a practicar un poco con el piano hasta que se le requiriese de nuevo.

—No me sale, no puedo. Los falsetes no son lo mío. Te lo dije.

La última frase que apuntó el menor de los Kou, fue lo que la encendió. De mala manera, _I mean_.

—Si no eres capaz de darme la modulación es porque no has entrenado tu voz, no porque no puedas –alegó Rei-. Y créeme Yaten, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con esto si no supiera que eres lo que quiero.

Yaten se turbó. Un segundo solamente, pero lo hizo. Esas palabras junto a esa mirada violácea chispeando en seguridad se le antojaron bastante peligrosas. Mordió su labio interno y respiró hondo. Tensando su mandíbula, volvió a acomodarse los _headphones_, decidido a demostrarle a esa niña que no tenía derecho a dirigirse a él de aquella manera. Liberada la pista, intentó una vez más.

Y habría sido quizá por esa determinación de hacerle tragar sus palabras, que esta vez logró redondear los registros y conseguir el _falsetto,_ algo forzado, pero lo había logrado enganchar. Sonrió satisfecho y miró altanero hacia el exterior de la cabina.

Su sonrisa se borró.

Ella no estaba.

—Bien, Yaten. Lo conseguiste. –felicitó Taiki, guardando la muestra en el DAW.

—¿Dónde está? –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

—Se fue –informó divertido-. Tenía clase a las tres. Me dejó a cargo hasta que regrese.

Yaten masculló algo ininteligible a su hermano mayor y salió de la cabina de audio. También salió del estudio. Necesitaba un poco de aire para enfriar su cabeza. Hino le había avasallado una vez más.

Y como lo prometió, cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde la sacerdotisa estuvo de vuelta. Grabaron un poco más, alrededor de dos horas, y entonces ella les recomendó irse para que descansaran la voz hasta el día siguiente en que continuarían con los trabajos. _"Everything"_, la primera canción del álbum parecía ir por buen camino y en un par de días podría quedar lista a detalle. Los chicos no objetaron y se dispusieron a irse.

—Necesito otro _mocha blanco_ para mañana, Hino-chan –demandó Seiya revolviéndole el cabello en desquite-. Hoy me dejaste _muy_ agotado.

Reiko rio mirándolos dirigirse a la puerta.

—Y tú me debes una pizza.

No recibió más respuesta del pelinegro que una risa brotando desde el pasillo, y entonces se vio sola en el amplio y silencioso estudio. Suspiró y se dispuso a ordenar y hacer selección de las grabaciones recopiladas de ese día.

Pero sucedió, que Yaten después de abandonar el edificio en compañía de sus hermanos, se vio en la necesidad de regresar a Lantis horas más tarde al darse cuenta que había olvidado su portafolio con el contenido personalizado del álbum en el salón de instrumentos del quinto piso, justo a un lado de la guitarra acústica con la que se entretuvo en uno de sus ratos libres con la esperanza de que en una de sus improvisaciones, le arrojara alguna pista para su solo. Cosa que no sucedió por supuesto, y en su frustración, se olvidó de la carpeta. Así que tuvo que volver por ella para repasar y memorizar las letras antes de las grabaciones que tendrían por la mañana.

Su idea era entrar al edificio, subir hasta el nivel cinco, entrar al salón y regresar sobre sus pasos en cuestión de minutos; no obstante, le extrañó ver la luz encendida al final del corredor, proveniente del estudio de grabaciones. No era posible… ¿o sí?

Se acercó silencioso y llegó hasta la puerta. Desde el cristal, pudo corroborar lo que de inicio intuyó.

Con un gesto dubitativo y serio, Rei Hino se encontraba absorta en el monitor de la computadora, _'clickeando'_ de vez en vez para abrir y cerrar archivos, los cuales avivaban o silenciaban el sonido que latía en las bocinas del salón de grabaciones. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, y sólo pudo observar su fino perfil cuando movió un poco su cuerpo en la silla giratoria, uno de los estragos de permanecer sentada por un largo periodo de tiempo. La notó abrir y cerrar la palma para desadormecer sus dedos, también girar la muñeca un trío de veces, seguramente resentida por la manipulación del mouse y el teclado.

Yaten no lo terminaba de comprender.

Estuvo por girar el picaporte, pero mantuvo su mano en la manija sin moverla.

Pensó que para esa niña todo aquello era un juego, un fugaz pasatiempo al que no le daba la importancia merecida. La vida de Three Lights, sus vidas humanas se encontraban en sus manos y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque eso los suponía vulnerables frente a ella, vulnerables frente al mundo. Pero todo apuntaba a que sus conjeturas estaban equivocadas y su desconfianza sin justificación; sus acciones lo ponían de manifiesto.

Decidió dejarla trabajar e ir por lo que había regresado. No le tomó más de diez minutos y, cuando volvió al pasillo, notó que la luz del estudio era ya inexistente. Una inusual curiosidad le hizo ir a echar un vistazo.

Ella ya no estaba y el salón se hallaba vacío y en penumbras.

—Se ha ido. –murmuró de la nada, no pudiendo evitar consultar su reloj de mano.

10:45 p.m.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se adentró al elevador. Se enfiló al estacionamiento en el segundo sótano y llegó hasta su auto, un _Audi_ convertible en un precioso y brillante azul índigo.

Maniobró con cautela y fue bajando por el desnivel. Los cajones se hallaban vacíos en su mayoría, quizá con la excepción de algún miembro del personal de finanzas o relaciones públicas, pero no eran muchos, si acaso dos o tres automóviles aparcados. Confió en dejar aumentar un poco la velocidad en la vuelta del último desnivel y, sin saber de dónde ni cómo, un coche se puso repentinamente en su camino. La única reacción de supervivencia que tuvo fue ejecutar un giro rápido en el volante para desviar su trayectoria y no estamparse con él.

Un golpe seco y brusco lo arremetió. El coche fue a pegar con una de las columnas de los cajones, justo en una esquina del parachoques y la llanta derecha.

—¿Qué diablos? –maldijo alterado por el susto, gracias a los amortiguadores del auto no le había ocurrido ningún daño físico.

Se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salió de su amado _Audi_ como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin siquiera reparar en nada ni nadie más, se aproximó al insensato que le había salido al paso y causado casi un accidente.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no ves por donde vas?!

Unos ojos confundidos parpadearon asimilando la situación, y Yaten no atinó a hacer otra cosa que pasarse la mano por los cabellos. El culpable y dueño de ese horrible Mini Cooper blanco, no era más y nada menos que Rei Hino, su agradable productora.

—¿Ups? –emitió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando los daños provocados al precioso auto y el enojo palpable de su dueño.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

Otro capítulo kilométrico xD

Pero les diré que no podía parar, quería decir todo lo que plasmé, detenerme en todos esos detalles, usar todo ese tecnicismo que me da la fidelidad de lo que estoy hablando, de lo que me hace imaginarme a los personajes en cabalidad, en toda su esencia. Yo quiero ver a Rei en su plenitud, con esa pasión y seguridad que desborda en su ámbito profesional aunque no en otras cosas como al manejar por ejemplo LOL Adoro leer a los chicos interactua con ella, relacionandose a su manera, y Yaten, parece que lo está haciendo tambien a su propio ritmo aunque, lo último... hahaha, pobre Yaten asdasdasa.

Esta vez no apareció Kiriya ni Kai Taniyama, hombres a los que amo *w* pero espero hagan su aparición pronto, espero no demorar con la proxima actualización, me siento muy inspirada y creativa ultimamente ^o^ Aprovecho para extenderles la invitación a que si gustan, pasen a leer mis otras historias en mi profile.

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Jenny Anderson, Shadow of Mars, Lexie y Cherryhino._

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	7. Recording 007

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Yuki Kure, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 007

.

—Le choqué el carro.

Textualmente, esa fue la respuesta de Reiko a la pregunta casual de Mina: "_¿Y qué tal te va con los tipitos esos?"_

—Que chocaste, ¿qué?

Lita dejó de garabatear anotaciones de una receta en el block que tenía en la mesilla de té y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Mina, que también se hallaba en la mesita saboreando un postre que la aspirante a Chef preparara para degustación, abandonó la cucharilla y la miró con igual expresión que su compañera.

—Su carro, le choqué el carro.

—_Oh, my God_… ¿A quién? –indagó la de ojos azules cruzándose de piernas y echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para escuchar mejor.

—A Yaten.

Mina se tiró a la duela y estalló a carcajadas imaginándose la expresión desfigurada y dulcemente desencajada del menor de los Kou. _"Karma is a bitch"_, recitó en su cabeza, no creyendo el éxtasis de tal satisfacción. Tarde o temprano ese idol tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Oh, sí, la venganza era dulce. ¿Quién era la fastidiosa ahora?

—Sí, por cierto, yo estoy bien gracias. Un jalón en el cuello solamente. –satirizó Hino por la gran preocupación de su amiga rubia.

—¿De veras estás bien? –preguntó Lita, mostrándose como la única preocupada en la estancia. Minako continuaba muriéndose de risa, abrazándose el estómago por el esfuerzo.

—Sí, un poco adolorida del cuello pero nada de cuidado y que unas buenas horas de reposo no alivien. –tranquilizó a su amiga.

—¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Él está bien? –reparó la Kino en la otra víctima del siniestro.

—¡Por supuesto que está bien! –aseguró Minako sin dudar-. Si algo le hubiera pasado ya habría salido en la noticias como un asunto de seguridad nacional. Incluso si se hubiera roto la uña, ya estarían locos en las televisoras y periódicos. Ya lo imagino: _"El famoso cantante Yaten Kou, ha sido blanco de un atentando por nada más y nada menos que Rei Hino, la hija del respetable senador Takashi Hino"_. –dramatizó abriendo sus palmas en el aire, como enmarcando un espectacular.

—Cállate, eso suena tan escalofriante. –dijo Hino con desagrado, figurándose la reacción de su padre si aquello salía a la luz. Adiós carrera musical, hola exilio en alguna embajada en Norteamérica.

—No seas exagerada, Mina. –acordó Lita con esa sonrisa indulgente de la que era dueña.

—No exagero, es la verdad. ¿Crees que si le hubiera pasado algo no habría hecho el drama de la vida? Seguro tendríamos a su séquito de abogados acosándonos en casa ahora mismo. –discernió la guardiana de Venus, haciendo un rizo con el mechón de pelo que le caía por el hombro.

—No le pasó nada a él –confirmó Rei las suposiciones de la rubia-, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su coche. Quedó bastante mal, y cuando digo bastante mal…

—¿Lo cubre tu seguro? –inquirió Lita imaginándose la magnitud del golpe.

—Una parte, sí… pero ese no es el problema, lo peor es que la compostura tardará varios días. Lo dejaré sin auto por dos semanas. Ya sabrán que la noticia no le cayó nadita bien.

Minako soltó una nueva carcajada a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo por contenerse.

—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Es demasiado hilarante, no puedes negarlo. –se justificó limpiando las lágrimas que habían asomado en sus ojos por la risa.

Y mirado a la distancia –ni tanta porque el incidente había ocurrido apenas tres días atrás-, Rei aceptaba que el suceso tenía algo de gracioso por no decir irónico; sin embargo, al rememorar aquel momento en que Yaten la miró furioso como si quisiera atravesarla como un puñal, no le resultó nada divertido.

—¿Ups? ¿Es lo único que piensas decir? –le había dicho con una expresión desencajada que resaltó a medida que se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Rei había instintivamente retrocedido dos pasos como si en serio él la pudiera agredir. Sus pestañas aletearon intermitentemente como indicio de sus nervios aflorando.

—¿Un _"lo siento"_ te sirve? –había intentado bromear sin éxito. Yaten siguió con ese gesto terrorífico.

—¿Qué estás ciega? ¿Cómo pudiste salir de la nada? –estalló el menor de los Kou en reclamos, dando un paso hacia el frente cada vez que Rei dio uno hacia atrás.

—No pensé que hubiera alguien en el edificio, me distraje un momento. ¿Yo qué iba a saber que bajarías del nivel? ¿Qué no se supone que desde hace horas te habías ido?

Yaten pintó un gesto de total incredulidad. ¿Ahora ella era la que estaba gritándole a él?

—Eso no te importa y no tiene nada que ver. Tienes que estar atenta cuando manejas, es una regla general y de sentido común. –echó por tierra su estúpida excusa.

—¿Estás insinuando que carezco de sentido común?

—Qué lista, Hino –punzó el platinado con irónica sonrisa-. Es mejor que llames a tu seguro.

Rei bufó pero lo hizo, marcó a su agencia de seguros al igual que Yaten.

Por alrededor de una hora estuvieron en silencio esperando a que llegaran los respectivos agentes. No se hablaron. Con los brazos cruzados, se mantuvieron recargados en sus autos con la mirada fija en quién sabe dónde y en consulta simultánea del reloj. El transcurrir de los minutos a Hino le pareció eterno.

Verdaderamente le odiaba. Tal parecía que a Yaten, su sola presencia parecía irritarle y estuvo curiosa del por qué. Es decir, sí, sabía que le incomodaba que ella fuera una _Sailor Scout_ y que antes de convertirse en la productora de _Three Lights_ compartieron un pasado juntos, uno no muy agradable a la memoria. Sin embargo, constantemente se preguntaba si era eso justificación suficiente para que la detestara a tal grado. Taiki y Seiya se lo habían tomado bastante bien. ¿Por qué él no?

—Yaten, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El aludido atendió a su llamado y le resultó extraña la súbita ruptura de su muda interacción. No enunció palabras, pero el que le mirara fijo sin virarse habría significado que sí, o eso dedujo la sacerdotisa.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? Que yo recuerde, no te he hecho nada que te perjudicara alguna vez.

Yaten resopló con burla.

—¿Es broma, no? –despegó los labios al fin.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y le miró interrogante, no entendiendo la incredulidad alevosa que impregnó en su respuesta. El _idol_ pareció entender y con sus verdes ojos señaló el golpe en el parachoques de su carro. Hino siguió su mirada y esbozó un gesto de desagrado al detallar el metal azulino mezclarse con pliegues plata y arremolinarse en una muy fea "armonía". Yaten notó su expresión y supo que había entendido el punto.

—Pero eso acaba de suceder recién, antes de ayer me seguías odiando al igual que hoy, así que no cuenta.

Sin reparar siquiera en el hecho, el menor de los Kou sonrió levísimamente ante su certera sentencia, y le hubiese dado toda la razón, si el concepto que de ella tenía no hubiese sufrido ya ligeras modificaciones antes del choque.

—No te odio, Hino –confesó, y la chica lo miró con sus violáceos ojos destellando asombro-. No me fio de ti, que es distinto.

—Podrías fiarte de mí si lo quisieras. Al menos puedo asegurarte que lealtad si tengo. –dijo Rei, mirando una ligera esperanza de entablar un hilo de buena relación con él.

—No lo sé, Hino. Después de lo que le has hecho a mí auto, no esperarás que mi percepción sobre ti cambie, ¿o sí?

—¡Pero si fue un accidente! –alegó Hino.

—¿Y quién lo provocó? –apuntó Yaten con una molesta obviedad.

La sacerdotisa estuvo por gritarle unas cuantas verdades acerca de sus malas maneras y su actitud arrogante pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los agentes, el de Yaten. A los cinco minutos, el otro arribó. Por ahí de los veinte minutos después de la medianoche, todo quedó zanjado y se dispusieron a seguir sus caminos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? –ofreció Hino abriendo la portezuela de su Mini Cooper. Si lo había dejado sin auto, al menos por cordialidad eso podía hacer por él.

—No, gracias. Valoro bastante mi vida como para aceptar tan arriesgada propuesta –apuntó el menor de los Kou, tecleando en la pantalla de su celular-. Pediré un taxi.

Reiko rodó los ojos tediosamente. No iba a desgastarse con la diva de los _Three Lights_ portándose amablemente, si él quería seguir odiándola –aunque él había negado el término-, pues que continuara haciéndolo todo lo que quisiera. Lo importante en ese momento era llegar a casa y dormir; a las 9:00 a.m. tenían grabaciones otra vez.

Se internó en su auto y arrancó, pasando al lado de Yaten que se quedó con el teléfono pegado al oído. Supuso que el asunto de su taxi había salido de las mil maravillas cuando, a la mañana siguiente lo miró entrar en el estudio con sus dos hermanos, así como si nada. Se sorprendió al notar que no aludió palabra alguna al suceso en todo el día en que grabaron.

Sin embargo, a los dos días lo encontró más malhumorado e indispuesto de lo normal. Riñeron un trió de veces por la modulación de un par de estrofas y la grabación de los coros secundarios que se acompañaban en la melodía. Y, aunque no lo dijo de modo directo, Rei intuyó que mucho tuvo que ver la incomodidad e inconvenientes que había tenido con la falta de su automóvil.

—¿Y por qué no se consigue uno? –inquirió Lita al desahogo de su amiga Hino, volviendo su atención a la receta que se desplegaba en la pantalla de su notebook.

—No me preguntes. Sabes que es raro el tipo. –respondió Hino, haciendo un ademán con la mano que indicó que no esperara que le respondiera aquello.

—Ya, ya, cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué no mejor salimos mañana en la noche y celebramos que tu cabeza se halla en su lugar y de paso que le destrozaste el auto a la _diva_? –intervino la rubia, dando una vuelta en el piso para mirar al techo sonriendo ladina.

Rei movió la cabeza en desaprobación, Mina no tenía remedio.

Decidió irse a dormir. Aquel día había sido demasiado largo aunque provechosamente productivo, _"Everything"_ había sido pulida con los detalles que le hacían falta y concluida en cabalidad. Oficialmente tenían lista la primera melodía del álbum y no podía sentirse menos contenta y satisfecha a pesar de los inconvenientes y encontronazos con el menor de los hermanos Kou.

Apenas asomó el sol, Rei abrió sus ojos persuadida por el despertador. No sentía ganas de levantarse. Al parecer la acumulación de las horas no dormidas comenzaba a pasarle factura. No obstante, fue el pensamiento puesto en la confianza de Taniyama Kai, el que finalmente la llevó a poner ambos pies en el suelo. Se duchó, alistó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la agencia. Casi se olvida del engargolado que debía revisar para realizar uno de los ensayos que le quedaron pendientes para la clase de _Tratados Internacionales_.

Arribó a la agencia veinte minutos pasados de las nueve y, para su buena o mala suerte –dependiendo del punto de vista-, los chicos se hallaban ya esperándola. Taiki revisando algunos archivos en la MAC, Seiya consultando letras en su Ipad, Yaten garabateando alguna cosa en una libreta de hojas blancas.

—Llegas tarde, Hino-chan. –saludó el pelinegro con jovialidad, despegando su atención de la pantalla y dedicándosela toda a ella.

—Y eras la que reclamaba puntualidad. –siseó Yaten sin mirarla, cambiando la hoja para continuar garabateando.

—Los contratiempos suelen ocurrir, Yaten. –intervino Taiki parando la provocación de su hermano. Rei, que estuvo por sucumbir a ella, calló ante la sensatez del mayor de los Kou.

—Taniyama-san me envió un mensaje avisándome que en el transcurso del día vendrá a escuchar _"Everything_" –informó Hino, cambiando el tema-. En tanto que eso sucede, podemos trabajar en el siguiente tema. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¡Yo tengo una! –exclamó Seiya, levantando su mano bien alto, cual niño aplicado en clase.

La sacerdotisa alzó las cejas por su entusiasmada iniciativa y le miró con interés para que hablara.

—Look at the sky.

Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron una mirada entendida y cómplice que a Hino no pasó desapercibida. Inconscientemente desvió su mirada al panorama en la ventana que ofrecía un cielo bastante despejado con pinceladas de nubes cimarrones.

—No capto. –dijo, regresando sus orbes a los chicos y cruzándose de brazos al recargarse en la consola del DAW.

Taiki se explicó con claridad.

—"_Look at the sky"_, era la melodía que originalmente iba a ser nuestro single de lanzamiento. La letra fue una mezcla de estrofas que escribimos entre los tres, y los arreglos los hizo nuestro antiguo productor. Grabamos y supuestamente había quedado terminada, pero al final no se convenció. Por esos días un compositor le presentó una propuesta que resultó ser _"Search for your love"_, so…

—Según él, _Look at the sky_ era demasiado "optimista" –recalcó Seiya con un movimiento de dedos-. Dijo que para una agrupación joven como Three Lights, le iba más una canción de amor para lanzarnos a la cima de los rankings.

—Igual, no se escuchaba tan bien. Sonaba raro… -opinó Yaten.

—Pero la letra era bonita –contrarió Seiya de vuelta-. Quizá los arreglos no fueron los más adecuados, pero la composición en sí tenía potencial.

Rei parpadeaba escuchándolos argumentar.

—Creo que sería más práctico si Hino la pudiera escuchar. –apuntó Taiki, notando su confusión al no tener claro de lo que se hablaba allí.

—Pero nadie se quedó con una copia. –respondió Yaten, zanjando el asunto de una buena vez.

—Yo sí –anunció Seiya-. Esa canción me gustaba, y anoche que puse el aleatorio en mi reproductor, salió a relucir. Si no me equivoco, en la carpeta de mis archivos tengo el _track_. –dijo adueñándose del ordenador y _clickeando_ en la ruta etiquetada con su nombre. Tras rebuscar en un par de subcarpetas, la encontró bajo el nombre de "Sky".

La echó a andar.

Reiko le dio la razón a Yaten cuando dijo que sonaba raro. Era cierto, los sonidos eran viejos; y no en el sentido de clásicos, sino de desgastados, repetitivos y hasta en cierto modo una especie de cliché musical. El productor parecía haber querido salvar la pieza agregando unos toques de 'Groove' que la hicieron sonar muy desfasada con el estilo de tres jóvenes brillantes que irradiaban frescura y pasión en sus voces. Tomó una decisión acertada al lanzarlos con _"Search for your love"_.

Sin embargo, también le otorgaba la razón a Seiya cuando decía que la letra era bonita, de hecho era hermosa. El mensaje constituía una clara oda a la vida, a la alegría por vivir, por despertar y mirar no sólo el cielo, sino todo el esplendor de la tierra. Una verdadera lástima enterrar tan bella melodía.

—Me gusta –habló Hino al finalizar la pista-. Sería una grandiosa canción para el álbum tomando en cuenta que se trata de mostrar la versatilidad de Three Lights y dejar atrás la imagen de _cursi-idol_.

Los tres chicos no evitaron una sonrisa irónica.

—Y Yaten tiene razón, los arreglos son un espanto. Creo que si trabajamos en la música y con la modulación de sus voces, puede salir algo muy muy bueno. La letra es fantástica.

El ojiverde se regocijó por el tino de su juicio y el que esa niña se lo reconociera, Seiya y Taiki por su parte se sintieron satisfechos por la flexibilidad de ella y la bienvenida de la propuesta del mediano de los Kou. Si todo salía bien, en menos de medio mes tendrían dos canciones del álbum completamente listas. Y contrario a sus reticencias iniciales, no estaba siendo tan difícil como imaginaron. Las ideas fluían y fluían encontrando un sensato cauce que era Rei Hino, ahora comenzaban a comprender realmente cuál era su tarea como productora de la agrupación.

—Sabía que te gustaría –apuntó un Seiya emocionado-. ¿Con qué empezamos?

—Me agrada tu entusiasmo, si esto fuera un salón de clases te pegaría una estrella en la frente –jugó la sacerdotisa, sonriendo con ganas. Luego reemplazó a Seiya en la MAC para realizar una copia de la pista en la carpeta de sus trabajos con ellos-. Deberían ir a traerme un café de la máquina que está en el piso tres en lo que transcribo la letra a un archivo nuevo.

Seiya y Taiki decidieron cumplirle el capricho por cafeína y espacio. Yaten por supuesto que no fue a ningún lado y se quedó allí, revisando sus redes sociales en el _Ipad_ que Seiya había dejado en la ya tan recurrida mesa de centro. Twitteó un mensaje y notó cómo sus seguidoras se volvían locas y lo atiborraban de menciones de las que apenas y leyó como diez.

—¿No has tenido noticias de mi auto? Ya estoy harto de las agencias ineficientes de taxis.

La pregunta flotó en el aire y no tuvo respuesta, aunque Yaten estuvo seguro de que la chica lo había escuchado.

—Hino… -insistió en advertencia.

—Dijeron que estaría en reparación dos semanas, Yaten. Sólo han pasado cuatro días. –contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, ni los dedos del teclado. Su tono destiló hastío.

—Cuatro días son suficientes, créeme.

—Te ofrecí mi coche y no quisiste tomarlo. En mi opinión, sufres porque quieres.

El menor de los Kou torció los labios.

—Ese cochecito es de niñas. Por supuesto que Yaten Kou no manejará una cosa de esas. –alegó mordaz.

—Pues entonces confórmate con la ineficiencia de las agencias de taxis. –asestó Hino antes de ver a Taiki y Seiya cruzar el umbral, atorando en la garganta del platinado la serie de improperios y quejas que estuvieron por salir de sus delgados labios.

La sacerdotisa agradeció eso. No tenía la mínima intención ni el humor de escucharle.

—Un Americano con chocolate, _mademoiselle_. –anunció Seiya con galantería, extendiéndole uno de los vasos que traía en las manos.

—Gracias, muchachos, son muy amables.

—Y aquí está el tuyo, enano. Mira que me acordé de ti. –dijo el pelinegro a Yaten.

—Cállate, idiota. Yo no te pedí nada. –se limitó a decir, ignorándolo para volver su atención al _Ipad_ y olvidar en el proceso, la insolencia de la guardiana de Marte.

—Veo que has completado la transcripción. –señaló Taiki, observando el documento en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Sí, lo transcribí guiándome por las líneas y no por los versos, así no sonará rígido y como si estuvieran cantando "La Marsellesa" en japonés.

El castaño, que fue el único que entendió la broma de la chica, rio por lo bajo.

—Es interesante que notes esos detalles, incluso sin tener idea de las modificaciones que sufrirán los arreglos. Eso denota mucha percepción e intuición.

A Hino aquel cumplido le supo dulce.

—Agradezco que lo digas –admitió-, y en realidad, mientras hacía la transcripción se me ocurrió algo que le iría bastante bien a esta letra.

—¿Qué es? –inquirió Seiya interesado.

—Instrumentos. Sería genial si en vez de usar una base predeterminada, fueran ustedes los que tocaran la música. Grabaríamos en vivo una vez que tengamos los arreglos listos.

—¿Podremos hacer eso? –inquirió Taiki con la duda palpitándole en la lengua.

—Podemos hacer muchas cosas, ya hemos hecho bastante hasta ahora, ¿no?

—A mí me agrada esa idea –compartió Seiya-. Amo cantar, pero no se compara a la sensación de rasgar una guitarra. Eso es muy tentador.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Yaten? –consultó Taiki a su hermano menor.

—Por mí está bien. –respondió plano, y con eso el mayor tuvo suficiente para saber que no le desagradaba en nada la idea.

—Bien, entonces comencemos re-grabando la letra en rústico, en primer plano y sin sonidos, así podemos trabajar con la composición musical. Cuando la tengamos, entonces pasaremos a grabar una vez más, haciendo los ajustes modulares y probablemente cambios en las voces dependiendo de cómo vaya quedando, semejante a lo que hicimos con _"Everything"_.

Los tres muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo y, tras imprimir cuatro copias de la melodía, Rei se acercó a explicarles brevemente sus intervenciones en cada estrofa. El primero en entrar a la cabina fue Yaten, no sin antes, vocalizar unos minutos dentro. Hino comenzó a hacer su magia en el DAW, y cuando ambos estuvieron listos, empezó la grabación de las muestras a cargo del platinado.

—Oye, Rei-chan…

La voz de Seiya llegó a sus oídos como una exhalación. Había tomado asiento a su lado y ella supuso que por la curiosidad que le despertaba el trabajo de producción; y su conclusión no era del todo errada, pero el pelinegro tenía una razón más.

La sacerdotisa emitió un sonido ronco haciéndole saber que le escuchaba, pero sin despegar los violáceos ojos de las vibraciones que se pintaban de color al sonar de la voz del menor de los Kou.

—¿Crees que alguna vez podrías traerla?

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? –indagó sin entender la petición.

El pelinegro guardó silencio y no respondió. Al notarlo, Hino desvió por fin la mirada de la pantalla y la centró en el joven pelinegro a su lado, extrañada de no recibir contestación. Se encontró con una expresión dudosa y suplicante, acompañada de un ligerísimo rubor carmín en sus mejillas.

A Rei en ese momento le pareció adorable. Supo a qué se refería.

Serena Tsukino.

—Trataré, pero no prometo nada –dijo retornando sus pupilas a las gráficas de sonido que se coloreaban en la MAC-. Quizá no sea algo muy conveniente, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

—¡Rei-chan! ¡Eres la mejor! –exclamó el pelinegro, abrazándola por sorpresa, cosa que evidentemente ni ella ni Taiki se esperaron. Incluso Yaten desde la cabina frunció el entrecejo por presenciar tal acción. ¿Qué tenía esa chica de extraordinario para que sus hermanos le tuvieran tal estima?

—Ahórrate lo halagos y mejor dame esas estrofas como las quiero. –advirtió la sacerdotisa, removiéndose entre el empalagoso gesto del de ojos zafiro, aunque por dentro su reacción provenía de una timidez y vergüenza que la asaltó por tal muestra de afecto.

Seiya sonrió notando un brillo rosado instalarse en sus mejillas. Su joven productora lucía inocentemente apenada y él sólo pudo pensar: _"She is so cute"_.

Continuaron con los trabajos hasta que Rei fue consciente del reloj en la pared marcando las seis de la tarde. Habían estado grabando cuatro horas seguidas y después de un breve descanso en que bajaron a comer a la cafetería del edificio, dedicaron otras cuatro a trabajar en la musicalización.

—Creo que es hora de que vayan a descansar, mañana se me ocurre que podemos comenzar a experimentar con los instrumentos en la sala de ensayos, allí podremos componer libremente y con mayor comodidad. Pero de nada me servirá si no los tengo con la pila recargada. Vayan a descansar.

—¿Y tú? Tampoco nos sirves si te duermes en las grabaciones. –acusó Seiya.

—Yo no me duermo en las grabaciones. –protestó la chica.

—No, pero podría pasar si no descansas.

A Rei le ganó una sonrisa.

—Ok, sólo guardaré las muestras, mandaré un par de correos y me voy a casa. Adelántense, ya yo los alcanzo.

Los chicos asintieron y recogiendo lo necesario, salieron del estudio. La sacerdotisa quiso hacerles caso e irse a descansar un poco pero lo vislumbró imposible al consultar en su teléfono una notificación más. Y no tanto por los pendientes de trabajo que la demandaban en la MAC, sino por la insistencia de Minako para acosarla por _Line_, _Twitter_ y mensajes varios al celular.

No estaba mucho de humor para salir, en especial cuando anhelaba algunas horas de buen sueño. No obstante, no pudo más que sucumbir a la propuesta de su amiga al notarla tan emocionada con la idea. No quería aceptarlo, pero la joven Aino ejercía un hilo de influencia sobre su ánimo.

Suspirando, guardó los archivos y apagó el equipo. Tomó sus cosas y se enfiló al estacionamiento. A unos metros, botó los seguros. Abrió la puerta de los asientos posteriores y aventó como era su costumbre, su chaqueta, su bolso y un par de carpetas gruesas. El sonido de la puerta del copiloto abrirse y luego cerrarse la alertó y se incorporó asustada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me asustaste! –reclamó la pelinegra llevándose la mano al pecho y respirando con alivio al reconocer al intruso.

Yaten rio por su travesura, podría eso contarse como una pequeña y efectiva venganza.

—Necesito que me lleves.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –inquirió confusa, recuperándose del sobresalto.

—A mi departamento, ¿a dónde más? –respondió el ojiverde como si constituyera una tonta obviedad.

La guardiana de Marte parpadeó incrédula.

—No –reaccionó-. Voy a otro lugar, lo siento.

—No es opcional, Hino. Te lo dije, las agencias de taxis son un horror. –ignoró sus argumentos.

—Y yo te digo que no puedo, tengo un compromiso con alguien. No puedo llevarte.

—Hino, entra al maldito auto y…

—¡Bájate! –gritó la sacerdotisa desesperada por su caprichosa necedad.

—No. Me llevarás a casa.

Yaten ni se inmutó al saberla alterada.

—No soy tu chofer. ¡Bájate!

—No.

La sacerdotisa adentró una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones.

—Yaten, por favor. ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a tu manager que te alquile uno?

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Quién fue la culpable de que mi coche esté en el taller de todos modos?

Rei rodó los ojos.

—¡Argg!

Se rindió. Dando un sonoro portazo a su lado del auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y ajustó el retrovisor a un ángulo que la satisfizo. No ganaría nada con negarse al capricho del menor de los Kou, más que un dolor de cabeza severo y una Mina ansiosa marcándole al móvil cada tres minutos. Abrió un compartimiento y levantó un marco portátil en que colocó la pantalla de su Ipad que brillaba listo para la acción. Un par de movimientos, y el equipo de sonido que revestía el Mini Cooper hizo notar su acústica presencia.

Yaten por un instante se sintió como si estuviera dentro del estudio de Lantis.

—Bienvenido a mi pequeño laboratorio. –dijo ella, descifrando la extrañeza destilar en la mirada esmeralda del _idol_.

Introdujo la llave y arrancó.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

He aquí de los hechos suscitados en el siniestro entre el idol y la productora xD Amé a Mina teniendo su venganza personal, su dosis de dramatismo su espíritu para sonsacar a sus amigas a divertirse. Lita es amor, amor de caramelo *w*

Pero Seiya... Oh, Seiya, ¡mi idol adoreibol! Es tan cute y lindo y amable y *asdfghjklñ* ¡Me lo como con miel y galletas! Taiki es un pan de Dios tambien, me agrada el tipo xD

Yaten, bueno es mi sexy amargado, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Veremos cómo van las cosas entre este par, que al menos, ya dieron muestra de chispas entre ellos, aunque para matarse, pero ya las hay. El siguiente capítulo, Kiriya vuelve, y las cosas iran avanzando más a la vez. Espero sigan acompañandome y disfrutando de esta historia conmigo.

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Jenny Anderson (para que ames más a Seiya xP), Shadow of Mars (Dear, thank you, really thank you so much), Manzana Higurashi Brief (Muchas gracias, linda, es un placer y un honor las palabras que me dedicas y la atención que me has prestado :D) y Lexie (Eternamente agradecida contigo por tu apoyo, y verás que lo que dijo Yaten no fue tan errado xD)._

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	8. Recording 008

.

**.::. She kills my EGO .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y Yuki Kure, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Recording 008

.

La noche en que Minako tanto insistió en salir a despejarse a algún lugar, Rei Hino se encontró con dos grandes sorpresas para memorar. Una, que un Yaten callado era un Yaten tolerable; y dos, que el apuesto y afable profesor adjunto del Dr. Stavenhagen, era no sólo un estudiante de posgrado, sino también un músico consagrado y anónimo. Oh, sí, un gran y particular contraste.

Referente a su primer descubrimiento, después de que el _idol-diva_ de los Three Lights técnicamente la secuestrara en su propio auto y la obligara a ser expresamente su chofer, Hino no quiso desgastarse en una discusión interminable sobre por qué no lo haría, así que por única ocasión -o al menos así se lo dijo a sí misma- condujo en dirección al departamento de Yaten Kou.

Para su sorpresa –una bastante agradable por cierto-, en cuanto encendió su equipo de sonido y puso a andar su pequeño laboratorio como ella le llamaba, el peliplata guardó un prolongado silencio y se dedicó simplemente a observar con disimulo y fingido desinterés. Lo cierto fue que Yaten se halló demasiado asombrado y curioso con el ritual de la pelinegra como para querer molestarla o siquiera mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada.

La observó hacer notas con una grabadora a manos libres conectada al _Ipad_ y que brillaba en medio del panel, notas como una especie de recordatorios y palabras en clave que el peliplata no supo comprender en su correcto contexto. Al ponerse en marcha, ella simplemente se había sumergido en ese mundo musical artificialmente creado en el interior de su Mini Cooper, su cuerpo respondiendo a los vaivenes de las melodías que flotaban en el espacio y sus labios entonando las canciones como si la existencia del menor de los Kou fuese un llano elemento de decoración. Tan sólo le dirigió la palabra para que le disipará la duda respecto a dos vueltas que no estuvo segura de dar en dirección al complejo departamental en que residían los Three Lights; de allí en fuera, ni un reclamo, ni una queja, ninguna alusión personal.

—Nos vemos mañana, descansa que lo necesitarás.

Aquello fue lo único que la sacerdotisa dijo al dejarle en la entrada de la residencia, y Yaten no supo bien a bien si fue un deseo sincero o una declarada advertencia de lo que sería su pronta venganza.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente y durante la semana que le acompañó, Rei no sólo no hizo alusión al asunto, sino que se halló tan sumida en el trabajo de producción y arreglos, que apenas y cruzaron un par de palabras fuera del ámbito laboral. Incluso cuando Yaten tuvo el atrevimiento de volver a sorprenderla en su auto para obligarle a llevarlo a casa, ella ni siquiera objetó demasiado. Sencillamente rodó los ojos y le llevó a la residencia. El menor de los Kou se encontró bastante confundido y, por primera vez desde que Hino había comenzado a trabajar con la agrupación hacía alrededor de dos meses, resintió esa ligera aura distante con la que por esos días adornó su trato.

Por supuesto, que lo que Yaten aludía probablemente a una cuestión personal entre ambos, no podía estar más alejado de lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de Rei Hino.

El trabajo en la producción de Three Lights verdaderamente la estaba sobrepasando, y no precisamente por falta de capacidades, sino de tiempo. Comenzaba a pesarle la doble vida que decidió llevar cuando aceptó tomar en sus manos el _"comeback_" de una de las agrupaciones estrella del medio musical japonés, y a la vez el ambicionar con mantener su status y responsabilidad en el medio académico como su padre le exigía en ausencia de no ver un proyecto claro de lo que sería su vida en un futuro.

Quería preservar ambas, al menos hasta estar segura de poder dejar alguna de las dos. Sin embargo, el escenario no se le presentaba precisamente fácil ni muy razonable que digamos.

Apenas dos días atrás, el ultimátum de Takashi Hino llegó a su término cuando con su franca y clara voz, le extendió una invitación a acompañarlo a un evento de beneficencia organizado por la sede de la ONU en Japón. Rei no necesitó explicaciones para saber lo que aquella solicitud significaba. Su padre estaba resuelto a presentarla al medio. Al político, al de la prensa, al de la sociedad del capital japonés.

La prórroga se había acabado.

El estar a unas cuantas semanas de la afamada recepción a la que asistirían personalidades de todos los campos y medios, definitivamente no ayudaban a su ánimo y no la tenían tampoco muy tranquila. Estaba trabajando contra reloj y esa presión externa hizo que se enfocara en los trabajos de producción y arreglos con mayor ahínco, con el deseo de avanzar y avanzar.

No se dio cuenta que esas pequeñas guerras internas causaron estragos en su habitual comportamiento.

Comenzó a trabajar de noche en el estudio y por consiguiente, a dormir en él cuándo la madrugada le alcanzaba ya muy cerca del amanecer; entonces volvía al templo y, después de darse una ducha renovadora y hacer acto de presencia ante Minako y Lita, volvía al estudio a continuar con las grabaciones con los chicos, tomarse unas horas para ir a la Universidad y regresar para pulir los avances del día.

En un principio, nadie se percató de aquella agotadora rutina hasta que después de varios días en que el primer cuadro que Three Lights veía al llegar al estudio era a la joven productora, y el último cuadro que miraban antes de irse, Taiki no evitó preguntar:

—¿Cuánto has dormido este último mes?

Hino dejó de corregir la partitura de la tercera canción para el álbum y alzó sus ojos que a la luz de la mampara parecieron más profundos, posándolos en Taiki con quien hacía tales correcciones. Se asombró por su pregunta y, tanto Seiya como Yaten, centraron su atención absoluta en el cuestionamiento de su hermano, curiosos en saber la respuesta. Cada uno a su manera, se había forjado una idea de la situación.

—Lo suficiente. –respondió la pelinegra, recuperándose de la sorpresa con un parpadeo y tratando de restarle importancia fijando sus pupilas nuevamente en las partituras.

—Reiko-chan…

—Estoy perfectamente, Seiya. No es la primera vez que trasnocho un par de días.

—El problema es que sea más de un par. –punzó Yaten deseando provocarla, esperando que le siguiera el juego y se engarzara con él en una de esas riñas que no eran ya raras entre ellos.

Hino no cayó en la trampa.

—Estoy bien, muchachos. No es nada –aseguró sonriendo despreocupada, levantándose del sillón en que trabajaba junto al mayor de los Kou-. La letra está lista, podemos comenzar a grabar las primeras muestras. Si _"Look at the sky"_ quedó perfecta con la interpretación en vivo, esta será una maravilla con el estilo totalmente _'night club'_. Todos esos ecos, sintetizadores y _funky-beats_… Será un éxito y uno de los potenciales sencillos del álbum.

Los jóvenes comprendieron que su productora no tenía la menor intención de tocar el tema de su sobre esfuerzo y se conformaron con la contestación y cambio de tópico. Y aunque Seiya sentía una espina de preocupación por Rei, debido a que de los tres era más convivía con ella, y el que de alguna manera se mantenía cerca –literalmente-, no ahondó más en el asunto. Ya tomaría cartas en el asunto si esas líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos comenzaban a acentuarse.

—¿Y cómo se llamará? –preguntó con el propósito de ayudarla a desvanecer la seriedad. Se acercó y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella para poder alcanzar a ver las anotaciones en el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

—No lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—¿Lo vas a improvisar? –soltó Yaten con su tan exquisita incredulidad.

—Lo _vamos_ a improvisar –recalcó la pelinegra-. Además no sé de qué te sorprendes, si todo el trabajo que hemos hecho ha sido a base de improvisaciones.

—Definitivamente no puedo discutirte eso. –respondió Yaten y Rei arrugó el ceño percibiendo un sabor acido en su comentario.

Repitiendo su rutina ya conocida, Hino hizo imprimir cuatro duplicados del archivo corregido y los entregó a sus 'estrellitas', como el CEO le dijo que podía llamarlos ahora que estaban bajo su cargo. El primero en entrar a realizar las primeras muestras fue Seiya.

Justo cuando el reloj en la pared marcó las nueve de la noche, tanto los muchachos como la chica se dieron cuenta que era bastante tarde para continuar grabando. No habían sentido el paso de las horas al estar sumergidos en la creación de la nueva melodía, que por su vitalidad y tintes juguetones, produjo cierta diversión y adicción a ella. Seguramente terminaría siendo el primer sencillo de su _'comeback'_.

—Me gusta esa tonadita que comienza después del minuto, veinte. –compartió el mayor de los Kou, saliendo de la cabina de audio para ir en busca de su chaqueta.

—¿La de _"Oh, oh, oh, ah. Oh, oh, oh, ah, ah"_? –imitó Seiya, la estrofa cantada por Taiki, y en la que Rei había introducido un tono para él demasiado bajo y aspirado, con el objeto de hacerlo seductoramente melódico.

—Las fans se volverán locas –apuntó el pelinegro, sonriendo como niño emocionado en medio del parque de juegos-. Si no te cuidas, te quitará a tus fans. –dijo a Yaten.

—También a las tuyas, torpe. –respondió rodando los ojos, como recalcando lo obvio.

—No, a las tuyas. Las mías me aman porque soy adorable y sexy _everytime_.

El platinado bufó y Taiki suspiró condescendiente.

_"Allí van otra vez…"_, se dijo alejándose del par, comenzando a arreglar su carpeta personal alojada en el escritorio aledaño al panel del DAW.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a reír sin poder controlarlo, presenciando en esa rencilla una especie de deja vú. Le parecía estar viendo a Serena y a Mina discutir como dos niñitas.

Al escuchar su risa, los tres hombres en la habitación se volvieron a ella como encantados, apreciando ese sonido destilar de sus labios. La habían visto sonreír, sí. Sonrisas maliciosas, sonrisas condescendientes, sonrisas burlonas y sinceras también; pero jamás la habían escuchado reír con esa frescura y alegría que sólo otorga un momento divertido, un momento disfrutable.

Aquello les dejó claro que Hino más allá de su deber profesional, disfrutaba de verdad estar en su compañía. Y que esa sensación de satisfacción que percibieron al ser conscientes de eso, era una prueba fehaciente de que ellos también lo hacían.

Al notar las profundas miradas que le dedicaban los idol, las mejillas de Rei se colorearon con un ligero carmín y su risa fue menguando con disimulo hasta cerrarse en una discreta sonrisa. Cerró su carpeta de negro forro, y viró sus ojos a la pantalla de la MAC que se adornaba con múltiples ventanas de capturas vocales. Su intención era revisarlas y realizar la selección de muestras para la base abanico de la canción.

—¿No te vas?

El afable cuestionamiento provino de Seiya. Rei se volvió y se encontró con sus ojos zafiros que la observaban con curiosidad y preocupación. Recordó la pequeña charla sostenida hacía un rato y fue consciente también de la atención que Taiki y Yaten pusieron a su respuesta, como preguntándose si sería capaz de seguir trabajando a esa hora y "trasnocharse" otra vez.

La duda bailó en su mirada.

—Sí, ya me iré también –respondió al fin, suspirando antes de girarse a la pantalla y cerrar las sesiones en la PC-. Ya recojo mis cosas y los alcanzo.

—¡Me adelanto a pedir el elevador! –exclamó Seiya enérgico, feliz de que era la primera vez que los cuatro se iban juntos del estudio.

—Te ayudo a apagar el DAW. –ofreció Taiki, sin embargo, una llamada entrante le hizo desistir y salir al pasillo, no sin antes hacer un gesto a Yaten para que lo hiciera en su lugar.

Dejó su posición en el marco de la puerta y destrenzó los brazos que mantuvo cruzados. Se acercó al panel de grabaciones y comenzó a apagar el equipo. Hino terminó de recoger sus cosas del escritorio y de la mesita de centro. Dio un par de vueltas sin sentido buscando su abrigo que no supo dónde fue a botar. Lo encontró en el perchero en que siempre lo dejaba.

Yaten arrugó el ceño.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? –inquirió la sacerdotisa, descolgando la prenda y encaminándose a la puerta donde él ya la esperaba para salir.

—Quedarte a dormir en el estudio.

Rei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Él se había dado cuenta.

—¿Y por qué? Me quedo a trabajar, no a perder el tiempo.

—No nos sirves exhausta o en un hospital. De nada servirá tu exagerado esfuerzo si lo dejas todo a medias. Modérate un poco.

Hino pestañeó aturdida. Cualquiera habría encontrado en su tono una especie de regaño e insolencia, en especial cuando había vuelto a cruzar los brazos y a mirarla con un deje de superioridad.

Sonrió complacida.

A su modo, Yaten estaba externándole su inquietud por la rutina y actitud que había adoptado durante las últimas semanas, dejándole claro que aunque no lo demostrara, la había ya aceptado como parte vital del equipo. Y por lo consecuente, su salud no era negociable.

E inocente a lo que provocó con aquel gesto, la joven productora llevó sus pasos hacia el pasillo, pasando a un lado del menor de los Kou que desequilibrado, intentaba aplacar el latido que se desencadenó en el centro de su estómago al atestiguar aquella limpia sonrisa.

_"Pero qué rayos…"_, maldijo apagando las luces del estudio. Suspirando, había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, siguiendo el rastro del aroma a flores de osmanto que la reencarnación de marte desprendía de sus largos y negros cabellos.

Respecto a su segundo descubrimiento, Rei lo encontró en un _Lounge_ con pinta de bohemio pero no melancólico, una especie de bar en el que se tocaba versátil música en vivo.

Después de dejar a Yaten en su apartamento, condujo de regreso a Hikawa y recogió a sus amigas que ya la esperaban en la acera. La rubia Aino enseguida señaló el _"Mint Leaf"_ como el lugar al que irían esa noche, siendo una sugerencia de Lita por la deliciosa comida y el buen ambiente que se forjaba allí.

—No podemos decir no a esa combinación, ¿estás de acuerdo? –afianzó Mina por si a la sacerdotisa le daba por echarse para atrás o refutar la propuesta. Contrario a lo que pensó, a Hino la idea de una cena deliciosa y música tranquila sin mayores tumultos, se le antojó de lo más agradable.

Tenían reservación, y el host las condujo a una mesa ubicada lo suficientemente alejada del escenario como para poder charlar sin gritarse, y para apreciar el espectáculo en todo su conjunto. Por otro lado, la vista al balcón de la terraza les regalaba una hermosa vista nocturna de las luces de la ciudad.

Les trajeron la carta y sin advertencias ni preguntas, Minako y Rei hicieron recaer las decisiones culinarias en la experta en comidas y chef favorita: Lita Kino. La de mirada verdosa sonrió y no pudo replicar, sintiéndose de alguna manera importante y reconocida por sus amigas.

—¿Les ofrezco algo de beber? –preguntó el mesero, terminando de anotar sus órdenes para la cena.

—¡Una margarita! –saltó Mina en su asiento, arrancando risas de sus compañeras y una discreta del propio camarero.

—Vega Sicilia para mí. –dijo Lita sin dubitación.

—¿Y para usted…? –inquirió el mesero a Hino, que se había quedado pensando en el sabor que tendría una buena copa de vino tinto español que la Kino solicitara.

—Yo quiero…

—¡Tráigale un ruso negro!

El camarero miró a Hino confuso e interrogante, deseando confirmar la orden que Minako con energía y seguridad absoluta le había lanzado a quemarropa, arrebatándole la palabra a su amiga pelinegra.

—¿Por qué habría yo de querer un Ruso Negro?

—¿Por qué no? –contrarrestó la rubia con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo por las lámparas.

Reiko miró al mesero y le asintió, corroborándole la orden del coctel de vodka, chocolate y café. En cuanto se fue, arremetió contra la Aino.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé, siempre quise decir eso. "Un Ruso Negro" –repitió con un tono serio y solemne que pareció haber sido extraído de una película dramática.

Hino rodó los ojos y Lita rio.

—En serio Mako, recuérdame por qué vivimos con ella.

—Por… ¿ocurrente? –tentó la castaña una respuesta. Mina hizo un puchero.

—Porque soy adorable, gracias.

—Si tú lo dices…

Minako estuvo por replicar a Hino, cuando el escenario se iluminó con tenues luces azules, anunciando un nuevo número que sustituía al del pianista de corte experimental que tocaba desde que habían arribado al _lounge_. Sus bebidas llegaron mientras el animador anunciaba a una solista cantante de R&B.

Los presentes la recibieron con una ronda de cálidos aplausos, y la figura esbelta y pálida de una chica de acaso veinticinco años salió a la tarima envuelta en una preciosa falda autóctona y una camiseta sin mangas. Su voz rasposa y melódica, de esas bemol que a Rei le fascinaban, se apoderó del escenario. Yamanaka era su apellido. Se aseguraría de recordarlo.

La cena fue servida y las chicas no la pudieron encontrar más deliciosa en compañía de tan gran número que lamentaron cuando llego a su fin, entonces las lucecillas de ese azul índigo, cambiaron a un tenue rojo violáceo. El mismo hombre que fungía de presentador, hizo nuevamente su aparición y realizó una especie de preámbulo al siguiente número. El mesero para entonces ya había retirado los platos y en su lugar había dejado una botella de Vega Sicilia para las tres mujeres.

Hino creyó escuchar mal cuando el animador anunció al intérprete, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar totalmente la información, cuando los acordes precisos, aletargados y armoniosos de un violín flotaron por el salón como un conjuro que cautivó la atención de la audiencia. Del fondo del escenario, la figura de un muchacho alto y delgado hizo su aparición como una sombra alumbrada sólo por los destellos neones de la iluminación que creaban una atmosfera dramática como las notas que el joven iba arrancando de su instrumento mientras avanzaba hasta el centro de la tarima, hechizando a su paso como el flautista de _Hameln_.

Los ojos de Reiko se prendieron de él al ver su rostro absorto en los sonidos que iba creando, notar sus facciones tensarse como las mismas cuerdas de su violín, la complacencia colorearse en su faz ante cada armonía lograda. Los acordes fueron tejiéndose calmos para luego entrar en un suspenso inquietante al presentir las explosiones que vendrían después. Éstas llegaron con una serie de líneas melódicas que se interpolaban unas a otras hasta llegar al clímax introductorio pues, eso fue sólo el comienzo.

_"Él… no puede ser él, ¿cierto?"_

Rei no asimilaba que fuese la misma persona que conocía, con toda esa energía burbujeándole en las venas. Definitivamente no le pareció estar viendo a Kiriya Etou.

Lucía una camisa negra de vestir sin adornos, sencilla y desfajada, combinándose con unos pantalones del mismo estilo y color. Su cabello rojizo se acomodaba rebelde sobre su frente y parecía danzar a cada movimiento de su cuerpo. La sacerdotisa se encontró sin habla ante el talento _virtuosso_ que el que pensaba era sólo un profesor adjunto, le demostraba en esa presentación digna de los más prestigiados conservatorios de música.

Sonreía, tenía carisma. Hizo reír a Mina cuando en un segundo, paró la carrera de su violín para mirar la hora en su reloj o hacer el ademán de rozar su nariz para prevenirse de estornudar.

Guiñó un ojo a una señora mayor que le miraba desde la segunda mesa próxima al escenario. Sorprendió a todos cuando de repente por el minuto cinco de la elaborada pieza italiana, entonó un rock and roll. La audiencia emanó un grito de júbilo al escuchar tan insólito y vivaz cambio en el ambiente, Lita y Minako se unieron a la multitud y comenzaron a bailar de pie en sus asientos al igual que muchos de los presentes. Las risas estallaron cuando después de armonizar medio "_Great Balls of Fire"_ de Jerry Lee Lewis, la solemnidad volvió a su temple y, como disciplinado estudiante de grado, volvió a tejer las notas rigurosas de la pieza para violín de Antonio Bazzini.

Lo disfrutaba. La pasión se desbordaba en los dedos que danzaban sobre las cuerdas y la empuñadura ágil y desenfadada de la vaina con la que con una inusitada precisión, lograba melodiosos, agitados y preciosos sonidos que palpitaban en la totalidad del salón.

Esa noche, a Reiko le costó conciliar el sueño. Con la mente nublada como la traía, se encontró plácida y sorpresivamente evocando la elegante figura y la original presentación de Kiriya Etou.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras violinista? –le preguntó unos días después en la cafetería de la Facultad, el lugar predilecto de sus encuentros y descansos.

Aquella tarde la clase de la una se había suspendido, por lo que hasta que comenzara la clase del Dr. Stavenhagen a las tres, decidió pasar el tiempo repasando una lectura para un ensayo. Etou la había encontrado allí y como otras veces, tomó lugar en la mesa y se puso a revisar algunos trabajos de la clase.

Al escuchar la pregunta, levantó los ojos a su interlocutora. Alzó una ceja en un mudo cuestionamiento.

Rei no necesitó una referencia expresa.

—Te vi la otra noche en el _"Mint Leaf"_. ¿Pretenderás negar que fueras tú?

Kiriya sonrió con diversión, percibiendo cierta satisfacción en el gesto ceñudo que Hino cincelaba en su rostro, y en el hecho de que por primera vez mostrara ella un interés genuino y curioso acerca de su persona.

—Era yo –corroboró risueño-. ¿Conoces el _"Mint Leaf"_?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –inquirió ella con tintes levísimos de reclamo y pasando olímpicamente de su cambio de tópico.

—Jamás lo preguntaste. Una persona puede ser muchas cosas y no necesariamente debe evidenciarlas.

Reiko se quedó sin argumentos pensando en ella misma. A pesar de que comenzaban a pasar tiempo juntos y a convivir en una especie de amistad, Kiriya Etou en realidad no sabía mucho sobre ella y, se daba cuenta ahora, que ella tampoco sobre él. Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando entrar en su enigma, y en los múltiples secretos escondidos tras esos ojos rubíes.

—Fue impresionante. –dijo, y Etou entendió que aludió a su performance. Alargó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que esbozaban sus labios y que ni él mismo sabía por qué no podía borrar.

—Tienes una voz hermosa. –agregó Rei, escupiendo las palabras y los pensamientos que se tenía guardados desde la noche en que le vio rasgar su violín de modo tan soberbio.

—Me gusta Jerry Lee Lewis. –habló Kiriya, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La manera en que Reiko mantenía fijos sus hermosos ojos violáceos en él, no le dejaron pensar con claridad. Kami, esa mujer le atraía tanto…

—Lo noté. Al grado de profanar a Bazzini a mitad de su partitura.

Etou rio por lo bajo.

—Algo así.

Hino se unió a su risa y, en una complicidad recién descubierta, pasaron la tarde juntos primero en la cafetería y luego durante la clase del Dr. Stavenhagen. Después, Rei supuso que era hora de volver a Lantis.

Y por primera vez quiso quedarse un poco más.

.

* * *

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

He he he, triángulo puesto y esbozado...

¿Quién lleva la delantera? ¿Quién será el más vivo? xD Digo, al menos Kiriya sabe que le gusta, Yaten no. Torpe LOL

Seiya... ¡amor mil! ¿Pueden por favor, mandarme uno de esos a mi casa? Taiki también es tan lindo... Ya la quieren como a su hemanita *O*

Minako, oh por Dios, la amo cada que sale con una de las suyas LOL Y Lita, la hermana mayor sensata, cute y linda. ¿Qué pasará? Espero sigan acompañandome y disfrutando de esta historia conmigo. Y tranquilas, que sé que no ha habido mucho Seiya & Usagi, lo habrá en algún momento, y de alguna manera son como parte vital para el movimiento de la historia, pero no creo que sea abundante como lo será el Rei & Yaten.

Como siempre les quedo enormemente agradecida por sus lecturas, y el honor invaluable de su atención, en especial a:_ Demencia, Shadow of Mars y Lexie._

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
